Salis Slytherin
by Momonster
Summary: A new life and new path has been found. Forged through hatred and blood his path had been set...With a new name and true friends he will try to reclaim his family name and bring back ancient glory but can he revive the name of Slytherin?
1. Brother

* * *

This has been udated, changed, fixed and altered as of some date before when you found it. :D

* * *

In Greek Mythology when a soul died, if it was pure at heart then it would rest in peace and the tru;y rightious, if they choice it, be reborn.

If the soul was wicked and killed others with little or no reason, it was sent to a damned place to repent and then also be reborn.

But...what would happen to the tainted but not wicked?

Those not of the Light and yet neither of Darkness?

Those of true Shadows...

* * *

Chapter one: Pain.

A scream of agony brought a grin of sadistic glee on a man's face and he lashed out again watching the body under him writhe and marveled in the anguish he could inflict.

He loved this...the power he held over this worthless freak.

It started to curl into a ball hands shaking as it covered it's neck, but he kicked its stomach before it could curl completely, the movement forcing ruby red liquid to explode from it's mouth.

_He wanted it to cry!_

To scream and give him the pleasure he was owed in it's suffering. Beady eyes roamed the blooded pale skin, and then he frowned as the freak started to crawl away.

"Oh, you trying to run away from me freak?" He grinned and took a step foreward.

_CRACK_

The Freak screamed, and then jerked away, biting it's lip to stay silent, thin body body shaking as blood made a river down its face.

"That will teach you to try to run from me, Freak." It turned to him, eyes closed

"U-" Itfound a fist in his face, and whimpered pitifully hands racking ithair. Gleefully he struck out again and hit its gut, watching it cough up beautiful blood.

"Don't you dare act like you're of my blood, you worthless monster!" It turned to him glossy eyes wide, and he felt his blood rush.

Glazed eyes pupils wide, he looked around hands searching. He narrowed his eyes practically tasting his thoughts

_Why...can I not see?_

He reached out; fisting a beefy hand into matted hair, and made him stand on his broken leg banging him against the wall.

The Freak freaked.

"NO! Please no please don't! Please!" He grinned

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no..."

* * *

Down the stairs a woman heard a scream and flinched digging through a cabinet in the kitchen of the house.

"Come on...where is it? Please have been stupid and hid it in plain sight..." Her hand brushed hard metal and she smiled looking down.

"Yes!" It was a plain key, but tied to it was a piece of paper saying _Cupboard under the stairs._ She narrowed her eyes.

_The man never changes, and he never will._ Turning she shut the cabinet and threw the key into the hallway, where a boy of about 17 stood. He caught it with ease and dropped a lock pick, throwing the door wide as he opening the cupboard

One look inside and he flinched.

"Shit, hopefully we're not too late." He pulled the pitiful creature out and held up his item.

"Can you do it?" it nodded, making a feble noise.

"Please reach him in time. He's the only one we can turn to now." The woman held food out and it nodded.

"Now go." She nodded again and was gone.

"Mum?" the woman turned.

Her son had changed after that incident two years ago, matured.

"Please let me hurt that basterd." She smiled sadly.

"Your all I'll probably have left, I can't let you get arrested."

* * *

A man in his mid thirties, miles away, sat in his study, leg twitching as he bent over the desk, long fingers taping at the table.

Sapphire eyes read an ancient tome rapidly and he absent mindedly stirred a cup in his other hand, liquid long gone cold.

Tap. Tap. T_ap_.

_Tap._ **tap.** _**TAP.**_

He didn't stir; to engrossed in his reading, until a loud HOOT startled him. His free hand twitched, the wand hidden in it's holtser snapping into view behind him, his other hand aiming to his blindspot, the other before his face, the spoon flying out to hit the window to his left. desterbed by his movements the cup previously in his hand dipped, twisting on it's egde, before falling over.

"Damn it!" Liquid poured all down his front and he looked up blinking.

What. _Was._ _**That?**_

A lump of red, white, and brown feathers flouted at his window. He stood, eyes wide and with a flick of his wand opened the window.

Wind blew through the room upsetting is notes and papers, and he covered his head watching, the...thing drift in, and then fall over. He slowly walked over to it, wand swaying through a massive cleaning spell, showing a snowy owl, eyes closed. it's wings bent at the oddest of places, a note clutched in it's claws.

He picked it up then winced. It was dead. Gently laying it down he undid the scroll and and a few seconds later gasped.

"Shit...shit shit, I knew it, why didn't he-?! Damn it!" He put the note down and threw green dust into his dying fire calling on an old friend.

"Get over here, now." One look and his friend paled disappearing from the emerald flames. His long form appeared in the room and turned to him eyes questioning.

"What is it?" Sapphire eyes looked grim.

"The worst possible has happened."

* * *

_Pain. White-hot lacing threw his nerves, crawling up his spine leaving is cells screaming as the fire traveled past. That inhumane heat left nothing cool as it traveled through his body. _

_He flouted in it, lived in, thought he knew it best...yet...this...burn in his body...it was something he'd never felt before. _

_After all he'd taken you'd think he knew pain. He had thought his whole live was nothing but pain but...this was what you'd die for, just to get away. _

_Before he'd grown so immune to his nerve's screams that through normal beatings and curses, he wouldn't udder a word until they were gone, and glare the whole time, but...when this happened, The first time after five seconds he's screamed for mercy, begged pleaded, it was no use. _

_It had only driven the basterd harder. _

_He knew that concept very well, somehow. _

_And he knew what to do. _

_Give the sadist what he wanted. _

_Evidence of pain. Screams, tears, involuntary shudders, creeping away, he learned how to minimize the pain quickly, yet it wasn't enough. _

_That man just had to shove in his face how high his tolerance for pain really was._

* * *

Slowly he became aware, and tried to sit up, easily ignoring the pain shooting like lightning to his brain.

He'd been left on the floor, next to the wall. His legs wouldn't respond, his head felt like boulders, and the darkness was ready to swallow him again.

_'No! I-I have...to do...this!'_ He reached for the wall, and left a blooded handprint, willing the words to form.

_'I-Harry James Potter-Black wish that my secondary will be followed, and name...Him...my heir...leaving him with everything I own...'_ He started to go under and grimaced.

'_That...is...my...Will...I love you brother...' _He slipped to the floor and the print flashed.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't do it, I thought I could but..." He passed out.

Seconds later, two men appeared in the room, and one paled.

"Shit."


	2. Death and Funeral

_Last time_

_"Shit"_

Hehehehe nice end hm?

Disclaimer, I own nothing but my plot bunnies, and my characters. :P

* * *

Chapter 2: Death and Funeral.

The blue eyed man turned the bleeding boy over and swore fluently in many different languages. He focused inward, and let his natural healing energy flow into the body. The boy twitched, then gasped, chest moving, barely. He quickly covered him in his robes.

"Lucius, get over here!" The silver eyed man turned, then swallowed thickly, looking his Young Lord over.

"Shit, shit, this is bad…" With the first swish of his wand, the boy awoke. Green eyes opened wide, then closed tight as he groped out, finding Rowan's hand.

"Rowan?" Said man looked down, absolutely furious, and then picked him up. Lucius kept his famous frost exterior and questioned softly

"Milord? Have you done it?" He nodded then heard a thump, wincing.

"Copy my…injuries to the…corpse, but…don't look into…it you…won't be happy." Lucius nodded then waved his wand.

As Rowan watched the body became a disgusting corpse. Lucius waved his wand again, then paled, the sapphire eyed man watching closely.

"Lord Salis..." A bloody hand was held up and he stopped.

"No, you must…follow the plan. We will deal with the other things later." Lucius nodded then called out

"Accio wizarding things!" a trunk covered in blood flew in the room, and Rowan grimaced, then another flew in, a vase with strange symbols upon it. It glowed with magic.

"No! Don't touch it." Salis coughed "It's bespelled, so Vernon can unleash his anger on me and not the others." Salis turned slightly then flinched gasping, hand going limp.

"We're leaving. Now." Lucius wasted no time and brought his portkey out, and threw the Holly wand to the floor

"Are you sure Salis?" the boy nodded.

"Yes…Harry Potter is…dead. He's my Blood-Brother, not…me, he's dead." Rowan looked away to grab the portkey and didn't see a tear fall down the boy's face

'_That link, the naivety is gone. I will fulfill my destiny and do as I please, not what a prophecy wishes of me.'_

* * *

At Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, two angry people in front of him. One, back from the brink of death (he'd preferred him dead.) the other, calm, but Albus knew he was letting the other do the talking.

He sighed.

"Now calm down Sirius-" The blue eyed man cut him off mid-sentence.

"Calm down??? You want me to _calm down_, when you have evidence that my Godson had been _abused_ since he was _Three_???!!! YOU HAVE _GOT_ TO BE _KIDDING_ ME!!! HE THINKS I'M _DEAD_! YOU HAVEN'T _TOLD_ HIM I'M BACK YET AND HERE I'M TOLD HE HAS BEEN **ABUSED**, WHEN HE _COULD HAVE LIVED WITH **ME**_!! AND YOU'RE TELLING TO _CALM DOWN_?? **_FUCK THAT_**!!!" his voice had a hysterical note at the end, and Remus put a hand on his best friends shoulder, forcing him to his seat as Sirius let out an angry breath.

Even if it was two weeks till the full moon, he could still over power a mortal man. And his anger brought the wolf out.

"If this is nothing but a rumor-" He started calmly, "-then let's check on him, now." Amber eyes bore into blue, daring him to back down

'_Back down old man, and I swear you'll lose half of your precious Order. Most only follow your lead for the future, not your ideals and you know it.'_ It was like the man hear that thought, he sighed

"Very well then. Let us see how young Mr. Potter is." The Headmaster's voice was cold, and Sirius' hand clenched

'_So it's all true, you don't give a damn about him or us do you?'_ Albus held a portkey out and they all felt the familiar tug on their stomachs before landing in front of the home.

Albus stepped foreword and knocked on the door, smiling when Vernon opened it.

"Hello, Mr. Dursley-" Vernon slammed the door shut on the Headmaster, and Sirius snorted, before forcing the old man out the way.

"This- is how you enter that man's home." He put a foot up,

And kicked the door open. One look at the murderous intent his face and Vernon paled.

"You're his murdering godfather!" Sirius grinned as only a Black could eyes lighting up and took a step forward.

"I'm so glad you remember me Dursley, now we-" He cut off looking up as his nose flared then his eyes widened, "No…"

He shoved the fat man out the way and ran up the stairs opening the first door he saw, then froze, numb.

"Sirius?" The voice snapped him out of his daze, and he slid to the ground, stomach rebelling.

_Drip drip drip drip_

He'd been an Auror for almost 2 years but had never seen anything like this, even at Voldemort's peck of terror. Remus came in afterwards and froze, gold eyes wide.

"Holy Shit."

_Drip drip drip drip_

It was Petunia.

She was suspended by her wrists from the ceiling, body dripping with blood. Her body was barley clothed, and you could see whip marks, one arm was broken, the bone showing. There was barley any skin anywhere on her body, and her eyes blank, stared ahead, still tearing, as her brown hair hung from her head, cut and ragged at some places.

"H-how?" Sirius whispered. He got to his knees slowly, a hand on the doorframe to steady him.

"How can he do that to his wife? The mother of his child?" then he cursed.

"Harry!" he raced out the room as Dumbledore walked in to see Remus carefully spelled Petunia down.

All he did was blink as Remus cleaned the body and placed a white cloth over her.

"And you left Harry here as a baby. Who knows what that whale of a man has done to him?" Remus turned to the Headmaster and saw no remorse; no…did he see anger? He stood slowly then heard a whimper from the closet. It opened slowly as Dudley crawled out.

"Dudley?" The boy nodded, eyes wide with shock

_He must have been forced to watch._

"What happened?" Dudley shook his head then flinched.

A scream echoed, followed by a cry of pure pain. Remus looked up "No…" Dudley nodded.

"HARRY!!!"

"Harry's dead." Remus stood there eyes wide as he heard sobs

"Mother and I tried to get a message out to you…but I guess the owl couldn't make it." He looked up.

"I'm sorry, we tried, and we paid for it." He looked down at his mother's corpse and Remus snapped out of his daze and ran out the room.

As he made it the hallway, the scent hit him full in the face. He gagged, and fell to the floor a hand to his throat.

Pain, blood, semen, terror, fear, pleasure, it all hit him at once, but the howl made him stand, and walk through the open door.

The scene would haunt his for the rest of his life.

Sirius knelt in the middle of the plain room rocking back and forth, a bloody body in front of him that he seemed to refuse to touch. His body shook with tears.

It was Harry.

Lying on the ground as if he was just dropped after being used,

"Oh my god!" one look around the room and Remus gagged.

…the room was covered with blood, splattered everywhere.

The mattress was dyed the color of dried blood.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry…" Remus knelt by the animagus and looked the corpse over, then let tears fall.

The body was worse than Petunia.

No skin could be seen, fingers broken, arm, leg, ribs, all crushed, blood came from everywhere, his hair matted, but sadly his face was clean, except for the blood that trailed from his lip, where they could see teeth marks. Sirius started to shake, and then it stopped as he stood.

"No Sirius you can't!" Wild eyes turned to him, and he put his hands on the convict's shoulders.

"You're still a wanted man Sirius, if there is any evidence that you're here, they'll find you and kill you! Sirius listen to me!" The man stopped struggling eyes bright

"Do you think Harry wants you to die?? He gave everything so you could be free, don't throw that away!" Sanity returned, and Sirius collapsed sobs shaking his body as he shook his head.

"How could we let this happen Remus?" He looked up, and then turned back to the body

"He's like a son to me, how could I-" Remus shook him slightly.

"No, don't blame this on yourself. We tried remember? We tried to get him out of here, but Albus wouldn't let us. It's not your fault!" Remus pulled his wand out and cleaned the body wincing and did a spell to show all the injuries the boy…had. The paper appeared, and he only took one look.

"Oh my God." Anal rupture. Five broken ribs, both arms broken, one shattered, lower left leg shattered, knee completely destroyed, pupils destroyed (chemical reaction), kidneys bruised, lung collapsed, spine bruised…the list went on and on.

Remus did the only thing he could do, and did a memory spell, so Petunia's and Harry's body's as he first saw them, became photographs in his hand. Then the rooms and Dudley's body as well. He led Sirius out the room, Harry's body flouting behind him and looked Dumbledore in the eye, as they passed him in the hall, then held the pictures up.

"I'm taking this to court. And if that man doesn't get the kiss, I'll kill him myself."

* * *

Rowan looked at the daily Prophet and smirked

**_Harry Potter Brutally Killed by His Muggle Uncle, His Guardian!!_**

_Five days ago known Werewolf Remus Lupin went to St. Mungo's with a body flouting behind him. He was covered in blood._

_The body turned out to be that of his godson, Harry James Potter. This Reporter had a chance to speak with the man personally and I could tell this death hit him to the core._

"_I had heard a rumor that Harry had come to school in his second year with a broken rib, then in fourth with bruises. __Albus had denied it all, saying the muggles, his only living blood relatives, cared for the boy. __A day later Severus Snape told me, that Harry had gone to him, to be healed, knowing the man wouldn't tell anyone else unless he had too. __How they became civil I don't know, but that day when I persuaded the headmaster to come with me to visit the boy, just to see." He took a shuttering breath, the stood looking at the crowds. We soon relocated to his home as he continued._

"_When the Headmaster knocked on the door, it was the Uncle, Vernon Dursley, who answered. One look and the man slammed the door shut, and would not answer again. That was, to me, the first sign that something was wrong. I had to kick the door in." He looked sheepish, but then his eyes glazed._

"_As a werewolf. my senses are heightened, even so far from the full moon, so the first think I smelt…was blood. It was coming from upstairs. I ran up and opened the first door I saw." He put his face into his hands._

"_It wasn't Harry. No, it was the bastered's wife of 17 years Petunia Dursley, dead. He had her body suspended from the ceiling by her wrists in their bedroom; her body was covered in blood. I… I was stunned. Albus came in as I was lowering the body to the ground, so when the muggles came, it would be easier. But then there son crawled out from the closet. He was beaten as well, but nothing was broken...but his mind. His eyes were wide with shock and I could tell then boy had seen his mother get killed. Then he told me-" Remus paused._

"_He told me that Harry was dead. That they had tried to send Albus a message with Harry's owl Hedwig but the owl was so racked with malnutrition, she didn't make it. They tried and Petunia paid the ultimate price. I ran to Harry's room, and first saw locks. _

_There were five locks on the door, five! I tore the door from the handles and almost threw up." He shook his head._

"_I-I'm almost glad that Harry was dead, because his body…at lease he stopped suffering…" The werewolf could say no more after that, but I was able to get a report on the body. _

_He had been killed brutally, five ribs broken, an arm, leg and his kneecap shattered beyond even magical means of repair. Then they told me that he was also raped repeatedly._

_Raped, in the home Albus Dumbledore said he was the safest in. _

_Maybe he was from the Death Eaters and Voldemort, but not from his own family._

_I tried multiple ties to get in touch with Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore but he refused to commit. _

_Young Lord Potter's funeral will be in a week on his sixteenth birthday, and sadly the child had a Will as well, that shall be read a day after._

_We all will mourn the loss of out Savior, and the Minister had stated he will make a Harry Potter Day, in the name of the boy we thought would protect us, but learned that we couldn't protect. _

_By Kelies Grau_

Rowan put the paper down, and then stood quietly walking into a bedroom. His lord and best friends room, Salis. He was merely asleep, and his injuries healed to an extent.

The ribs fine, but his arm and leg, they could heal to the point were he could walk, with a cane, but the boy could heal the rest, once he woke. He only had a week. He had to make it to the Will reading at least.

To gain his fallen brother's inheritance. He sighed.

_Salis and Harry are two different people_, He reminded himself.

Salis is his Slytherin core, the name, _person_ Harry was only a very elaborate mask. So much so, that it was like a completely different person had died. And the two, strangly enough, had been the best of friends

He felt it so. Lucius entered the room with Severus Snape and smiled.

"He should wake soon." Rowan opened his mouth, but a moan cut him off.

"Oowwww, did they get the number of the bus that hit me?" they turned.

"Perfect milord." Rowan helped him sit up then stated.

"Harry's funeral is in a week, can you make it?" Salis smiled forlornly as Severus gave him a potion to drink.

"Yes. I-have to be there." He sighed and released the glamour on his body showing waist long hair, and four scars, one on his left arm of a snake, Crouch Jr's doing, and then three lines on his right. Blood-brother scars.

"Wait…Three?" Salis smiled.

"One is Harry. I'm surprised it hasn't faded." Lucius gapped and Salis looked at him that forced a gasp out

"Salis…your eyes!" they weren't Emerald. It was like a fog had covered them.

"Yes, I'm blind, but my magical sight covers it. I have only lost color." He closed his eyes then yawned, Severus nodded.

"Good right on time. We'll let you sleep." He nodded off, and the three left quickly.

"I wonder how this will work out." Lucius laughed

* * *

A week later

A marvelous pure white casket sat on a hill, a family of red heads around it. The casket was blocked off so only family could touch it; others could see it from the hill it sat on

Salis walked up, and amber eyes turned to him.

He was dressed royally, with Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy behind him.

He had on black slacks and a black shirt on, under a black robe the lining silver with a black cloth covering his eyes. His waist length black silver and emerald striped hair was in many braids and pulled into a half ponytail, an ancient tradition done by pure-bloods. The more braids you had the closer the dead one was to you. He held on to a black silver handled cane tightly as he limped slightly over to the casket.

Despite his clothing, his body wasn't fully healed. He still had bandages on his arm, leg and chest, but he refused to miss this.

He needed to let that part of him go.

Severus wore his plain black clothing, but had one single think braid as he looked down at the casket putting a hand on it. As he thought it was closed.

Lucius wore elegant black robes as a head of house should, his shoulder length hair also in a braid. He watched quiet as Salis collapsed and put his forehead to the marble crying silently but with no tears.

"Malfoy?? What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Silver eyes looked up to see Ronald Weasley yelling at him.

"Get away from that Death Eater filth!" Salis stood slowly, hand clenched on his cane as he turned slightly to the loud mouth.

"So his body, is 'that' now? And you call yourself his best friend!" Ron walked over shrugging Hermione's hand off.

"And just who are you?" Salis sneered.

"A better friend to him than you ever where Weasley. Or did you know? That he was attacked and almost killed two years ago as well." Remus turned and looked the boy over.

'_Why-what's wrong with his eyes?'_ The boy that could have been Harry's age yet seemed much older, continued angrily.

"We found him. Healed him. Brought him into our Circle of Family and he answered back in a way you would never know!" Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Oh right! Like a Malfoy, Snape, and some stranger could know him better then his real family!" Ginny appeared behind her brother.

"Sadly Weasel, I think I know him better that you, and I still dislike him." They turned it was Draco, navigating a sobbing Narcissa and a robed person behind him. Narcissa was a mirror of her husband, but her hair was done up beautifully in braids, as Draco had a single braid. Ron turned to them face red, but a voice stopped him.

"Enough. They could get through the barrier it is proof enough." Remus walked in then bowed.

"Lady Malfoy. Lord Malfoy. Severus." They nodded and he nodded to Draco who did so.

"I just wish to ask. When he was with you all, was he happy?" The boy looked him over then nodded.

"Yes. You are Remus Lupin are you not? Harry asked me to tell you something in case this happened. Even though you were not invited to his Will, go anyway. There has been a change in the Will that involves you and Snuffles." He nodded toward the dog and smiled mysteriously. Remus gripped the leash tightly.

'_Does he-? Wait he smells…'_ Yhe boy shook his head.

"Worry not. I will not tell. I was closest to Harry before he…passed on, and know how close he isto him." He knelt and held a hand out, letting Snuffles sniff it as he whispered

"I am a Child of Black, Milord, and when I can, would like to speak with you and your mate soon." The dog's eyes widened as it scrambled back. Severus helped him stand again.

"What happened?" The boy grimaced.

"I am Harry's Blood-Brother. I felt his blows, but could do nothing as I was unconscious the whole time. I can still stand, because a friend on mine, a healer, was by my side the whole time." He shuddered.

"You felt…everything?" The boy pulled the bandana of his face and looked into amber eyes.

"Yes Remus. Everything." Clouded green eyes.

"If I could get everyone's attention?"

* * *

next day

Salis walked in the large circular, Will room of Gringotts, and looked around.

The Weasley clan, strangely, was separated.

Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Ron, Percy sat to the north, while the rest sat to the south with Hermione, her eyes bloodshot.

East were the darker wizards, the Malfoy's and Severus, then two robed figures.

Then west were Dumbledore and the Order members he had known well. Remus sat with the Twins, Charlie, and Bill, Sirius in dog form at his side. Salis limped over with Rowan helping him stand, and sat southeast. Remus smiled to him and he nodded

"Is everyone here? Good. Now we can commence." Silverclaw the Potter goblin put an orb on a pedestal and a smoky image of Harry appeared.

"Hey all." Molly gasped and Harry smirked. "Like my look? I soooo hope so."

He was wearing gothic like clothing, a shirt that said 'Fuck off, I'm busy' in bright red spidery writing and baggy pants with silver chains all over. His hair was spiked and tipped red, as he sat on the orb smirking.

"Oh my god!" Ron stood as his mother covered her face, and pointed to the smoky image looking at Salis' smirk.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Draco smirked.

"Set him free." Ron opened his mouth to retort when an unexpected voice stopped him.

"Ronald Weasley. And here I thought you respected my death, yet you're yelling when I'm about to give away the goods!" They froze. Harry was staring right at him, a sly smile on his face. Dumbledore stood.

"You can interact with us?" Salis snorted.

"A spell a friend and I made up. Now then shall we get this over with? I, Harry James Potter of my mind, will, and body wrote this will, well finished it…two weeks ago? Ya that sounds about right." Draco snorted.

"Can you hurry up Potter?" he asked rudely. Harry let out a cheeky smile.

"You still don't like me Draco? Gosh I charmed the money out of your mum and dad, shouldn't it kind of rub off?" Severus and Rowan snorted Narcissa 'harmff'ed and Lucius? He blushed muttering to himself. Draco sneered at Salis who laughed out right.

"Sometime today Potter! I'd like to go home sometime this year." Harry let out a long suffering sigh, and Snuffles let out a dog laugh.

"At least someone here thinks I'm worth it. Even if it is a…dog." Snuffles snorted.

"Fine, fine. Once this is over with the Orb will split into three. I will tell each part then, and there is privet will as well, which most of you will not be able to hear. Now when. The Weasley family plus Hermione, you were with me at the beginning. Then sadly as the years went on, you went from loving family to money hogs." Molly's eyes widened.

"Oh you didn't think I knew Molly? Arthur? Like you didn't get Ginny to fawn over me so eventually you'd get some of my money? I knew you two had my key, then guess what I found out! I had more that one key! I was only told of one key, the one that Molly has, and I want it back." Severus smirked and called out.

"Accio Harry James Potter-Black's keys!" one flew from Molly, Ron, Remus, Hermione, Narcissa, and a ring of them came from Dumbledore.

Salis shook his head shaking as Harry closed his eyes

"Hermione and Remus I gave those keys to Sev," He turned to them, "They are yours now to do with how ever you please. The one Narcissa had I asked her to hold, throw it to stupid over there." Salis caught the key and threw a dart at the ghost.

"Hey! That tickled!" Salis sighed putting his head to his knees.

"The other keys…I didn't know I had." He sounded lost.

Severus held out the ring as Dumbledore stood.

"I was given those keys to hold until you became of age." Harry smirked.

"Oh really? To hold and not to use? Silverclaw if you please?" the goblin nodded

"Under various names, one Albus Dumbledore has withdrawn over 50 million Galleons from various vaults under Mr. Potter-black's name. That's theft." Dumbledore turned to Harry, but was cut off when the boy continued.

"I wonder what you did with so much money? Bribery comes to mind, but why would a kindly old headmaster do that? Oh! So no one would know he sent the wizarding world's savior to a sadistic man's home! So they wouldn't know that Lillian Evans isn't really an Evans!" everyone gasped and Salis sniggered.

"So cliché."

"If she wasn't an Evans when what was she?"

"A Black." Narcissa and the robed figures shook.

"Kidnapped from her home and placed in a Muggle house so she wouldn't learn of her birthright." Snuffles started to growl.

"Wait! Lily was a black? How come I don't remember her?" Harry looked at Narcissa a sad smile on his face.

"You were Three, maybe Four at the time. Your mum was pregnant with her fourth girl. You and the others thought she had a miscarriage right? No…it was my mother, she was kidnapped the day she was born. I have the Black blood. I am the Lords Godson so I was put down as his Heir. Blood heir, Dumbledore." He smirked then waved his hand.

"But on to a happier note, The Twins, you still have at least half of that money right?" they nodded.

"Wait what money!?" Harry sighed.

"I gave them my Twizard winnings Ron." He stated lazily. The Red head blinked then blew.

"WHAT???"

"The Weasley over there, get the money you've borrowed from me. Nothing else." He then pointed south.

"The Weasley over there…Charlie, Bill, you get a vault with 50 thousand Galleons, don't waste it all." The boy's eyes were wide.

"Don't worry." Bill started faintly.

"Twins, you also get 50 thousand. Make people laugh ok? They'll need it." He turned.

"Remus I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Really I am. Just don't be too mad ok?" He threw something and Remus caught it one eyebrow raised.

"Malfoy's…money means nothing to you three. So I made these." He waved his hands and three green lights shot from the orb.

"Ask grumpy over there what they do later." Rowan snorted, as Harry threw a shard over to them.

"You two, I give you, as lord of Black access back into the Black family, and my statement that you never willingly did what you where accused off, and that Peter Pettigrew is still alive, and the one who was the secret keeper of my parents." Dumbledore stared to shake and Harry smirked

"Please stand…Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black, you're free. My Will states it so." The two did, and they all turned.

Bellatrix…looked sane. Her hair fell to her waist in a silky wave, and she work plain but shapely black robes as her indigo eyes glowed.

"I am finally free, thank you milord!" Regulus laughed as Snuffles stared. He looked exactly like Sirius, but thinner, slightly shorter. He too had the black hair like Sirius, but his eyes were violet. He pulled back the left arm of his simple robes and sighed.

"You've never lied to me, Have you Milord?" They both said that with true loyalty in their voices

Silverclaw cleared his throat and read out loud.

"'Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black, you hereby have been stripped of all court claims and your assets have been returned by the will of the minister of magic. His people looked into it, and found them free, followers under the imperious. The Black Magic should have returned to you both." They nodded at the goblin, and then the two walked over to Salis.

"Harry!" the boy turned. Ron stood again; face a strange shade of puce.

"I…think you've just beat my uncle at the strangest color you can make your face by not breathing." Salis snorted then collapsed in laughter, the twins following. Ron turned redder, then yelled out.

"Why are they here? I understand them healing you but you didn't have to befriend them!" Severus snorted at Ron's statement.

"Bloody light wizards, they never understand a thing."

"Ron umm…well you see…I…oh shit…"

"Stop procrastination Potter!" Draco a smug look on his face.

"Fine Weasel Queen." Draco colored.

"Ron, umm how to say it… I _am_ a dark wizard, so it wasn't really that hard. Well Shadow Wizard, I _was_ actually."

"WHAT?" Harry rolled his eyes, waving the boy away, and then looked around smirking, when he caught Rowan.

"And you! Rowan!" the sapphire eyed man jumped.

"Will you take better care of your twin? He's like a cat in a dog pound and you're one of the leaders!" Rowan blushed and Severus snorted.

"_Yes_ Sev I'm talking about _you_, so shut up." Severus' jaw dropped and Rowan covered his eyes leaning back in his chair.

"Thank you _so_ veryy much Harry James!" The boy smirked.

"I _told_ you if you didn't tell him I would." He grinned then sighed.

"And last and defiantly least. Salis." The boy looked up.

"Sorry. But… you get everything else. Oh! And this!" he held a hand out and a ball of multi-colored energy shot out into Salis chest. The boy crumpled over gasping, hand to his chest.

"I name you Salis Black Riddle, My blood and magical Heir. Your name now, is Salis Salazar Slytherin. Knock em dead bro." A shard flew to him and Rowan caught it

"WHAT?????!?!!!!!!" Harry smirked, then put a hand to his chest, looking hurt.

"What I didn't tell you? I was the Slytherin Heir after all. He is a fourth of the Slytherin line and with my blood is now the Lord Slytherin. I was a fourth."

Dumbledore stood and shot a spell out, that disintegrated.

"And you Dumbledore! What the hell are you doing here? And with them?? I didn't invite you all! Get out!!" they were forced out and Harry pointed to the north Weasley clan

"You too!" they left in a hurry the other Weasleys following (Hermione included). Severus stood to leave as well, but the doors slammed shut.

"Nuh uh. You are staying Severus Snape. Sirius if you would." The man appeared, and Severus looked at him wearily.

"I saw you two once work together to help me. Now I have a secret to tell you Sirius. I…am over there." He pointed to Salis, who shot another spell out.

"Idiot! I told you not to tell!" He hissed as Sirius looked to him eyes wide. Harry shrugged

"You maybe an evil ass, but we are still way to similar." Sirius blinked.

"Wait...how?"

"Salis is the real us…I was a mask, that became too real. Somehow Salis created me, to protect his true intelligence from the Dursley's. I would have been killed sooner; if they found out I was smarter than Dudley. Sirius, Salis is a Black as am I, we are Black and he is still your godson. He's also your second cousin too. Please don't go anal on him." Sirius colored.

"Your promise? Good!" He let out a smile "Bye." His form turned to smoke then vanished as Salis stood wand clenched in his hand.

His chest hurt from the energy, they knew he was actually Potter, things couldn't get better! He was ready to storm out the room, when Sirius caught him in a hug. He flinched violently and was released, as he turned wand raised. Sirius took a step back hands raised and closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't come and tell you myself I was back. I trusted jackass to do it, and then this all happened…" Salis lowered his wand.

"Not now Sirius, ok? I have some things to puzzle out of." He limped out, Rowan following.

"You ok?" he nodded, then leaned against the wall, putting his forehead to it.

"Shit, no you are not." A big cool hand covered his forehead and he sighed in relief.

"You've got a pretty bad fever; we need to get you out of here." Salis stood upright and limped out the room.

"YOU!" Rowan turned and caught a punch. Ron jerked back freeing his fist and pulled out his wand.

"It's not fair, I knew him longest, and I was his first friend, why should some stranger get everything from him?" Salis let a breath out.

"And that is why, you jealous fool. You didn't truly care for him, did you? You did it for the fame, the money he would give you when he died at Voldemort's hand." Ron flinched, and then got slapped.

Hermione pushed him away from Salis and slapped him again.

"Is it true, Ron?" she asked at a whisper "Was it all for the money, the fame you would receive? 'Harry Potter's Best Friend'! Is that all you wanted, when I fought for Harry to come to my home for the summer, after second year when he came to school with a broken arm? You never cared? HOW COULD YOU!! Forget you then! I never want to hear your voice again Ronald Weasley, do you understand me?" Hermione turned and walked up to Salis bowing.

"Thank you, for doing for Harry what I tried and failed to do." Tears gathered in her eyes, and Salis made a quick decision.

"Don't worry 'Mione, you did your part, and you always have." Her eyes widened and she whispered.

"Ray?" he nodded and she whimpered walking away.

"Was that wise?" Rowan whispered. Salis sighed.

"She is a friend."

* * *

dream

_Harry walked around the fiery pits of hell whistling._

"_Ah, there you are mister Potter." He turned._

_A man, strangely resembling Albus Dumbledore, stood behind him. He wore red robes, with flame designs and had glowing red eyes, as he held a pure black trident._

"_You the devil?" He asked nonchantly. The man laughed._

"_Yes! And you have wondered from your pit of torture, you need to go back." Harry spat and smirked, hands in his pockets._

"_Fuck that." Then he appeared before the man and smirked evilly, kicking him in a pit of flames. _

_AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!_

_Harry cupped his ear and smiled_

"_Ah, the yells of the damned."_

_He continued on his way, and was stopped by a great ogre, holding the leash, of a huge three headed dog._

"_Wow, what's his name?"Tthe ogre looked at him_

"_Juhi." Harry nodded_

"_I see...hey what do you do down here?" _

"_Stop people from leaving. And making things." Harry nodded again_

"_Can you make an AK 47?" The ogre blinked then the gun appeared in front of him_

"_Sweet." He held the gun up and pointed to the ogre_

_Click. _

"_No bang??" He opened the gun and saw no bullets_

"_Mother fucker!" Harry looked at him and tilted his head._

'_Hmmm how thick is this thing?'_

"_Can I have some A K 47 bullets?" Blink. The bullets appeared in the gun and Harry cocked it, aiming. _

_Click. BANG!!_

"_OW!" A box of metal shot out and hit the ogre in the forehead. It released the dog, grabbing the afflicted skin in pain and the dog ran yelping. Harry blinked, then opened the gun, studying the bullets._

"_Duds...? Oh fuck that, can I have some real fucking bullets already??" The bullets were replaced, even as the ogre howled in pain, and Harry checked._

"_Finally." He aimed and fired, blowing the head off of the fucker and walked around the smoking corpse. He cocked the gun again and smirked._

'_Time to have some fun!!' _

* * *

Salis sat up, and put a hand on his forehead

"What the fuck…at least he's having fun…"

* * *

Lololol I had to add that last part. Sorry it took so long folks! That's why it's so damn long!!! I hoped you enjoyed this; I will try to update the others soon. No guarantees.

Lol, Ja ne

Sunstar


	3. Prince of Pleasures

Salis Slytherin 3

I am about to twist you all for a loop!

Lol, I love writing things like this

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plots, Characters, and places

So with out further ado, Chapter three of Salis Slytherin

Prince of Pleasures.

Outside the most popular underworld strip club of the Red Court, a boy of about fourteen or fifteen stood at one of its hidden backdoors.

He stood tall only by the grace of gravity; lithely body only about 5'5, head tilted forward, long, unruly, black hair hiding all his features.

Obviously deeply asleep.

As people rushed past, and prostitutes found their pray, he shuddered slightly and crossed his arms, showing black half sleeves starting under his elbow its black clip standing out against porcelain skin, with the bottom let out, black half gloves, and black painted nails. He wore a silk green tunic the bottom falling to his knees, over a tight black sleeveless shirt, with black jeans, and slipper shoes.

The boy shuddered again, and turned his head, letting thick hair slide of his shoulder, displaying a silver scar, starting behind his left ear, going straight down disappearing into the low color of his shirt. As he moved a silver charm twinkled revealing a carved silver snake wrapped around a sword earring on his left ear, a silver stud in the cartilage of the right.

"Damn it all, SALIS!!" The boy jumped to his senses, emerald green eyes flew wide dazed with sleep, and he threw an arm back to brace himself as he wobbled unsteady in his startled mental stimulation, as the other hand went to his eyes. Instantly as his mind became active his dreams fled,

_Pain…? Why do I remember pain, hideous pain, and three friends…a…funeral? And a Will… what did I dream?_

The memories disappeared, fading till he distantly remembered it was vaguely important.

"Damnit! FUCK!" Salis blinked as the door he stood beside slammed open, barely missing him, and a tall blond teen his age stomped threw the entranceway.

The blond had silver gray eyes, his platinum blond hair oil-less, allowing it to tumble into his face, his slightly pale cheeks flushed with an angry red. About 5'7 he wore a simple silver-blue robe, with blue slacks and a black shirt, sneakers black in color, and had a file and a folder in hand

_So he woke me up? Whatever for?_

"Salis, we have problems." Salis rolled his eyes

"Duh, which one are you talking about now Draco?" Draco's left eye twitched, and he waved the papers

"WHA-!!" He was cut of when another man walked threw the door and smacked Draco upside the head, brown eyes filled with mirth

"Oh calm down, Draco." The man admonished innocently, white hair almost glowing in the dark gloom, as he strolled past him "It isn't that bad." The man was about 6'0, and wore an elegant black silver and blue laced tailored robe, with a casual blue shirt underneath with black slacks and shoes. In his mid twenties he was muscular with a slightly deep voice, and wore an earring identical to Salis' on his right ear. Brown eyes caught green, and Salis blushed softly before yawning

"Stephan. What is going on now?" Draco opened his mouth, then froze paling past the point considered healthy

"Draco." A polished voice started from behind them, Stephan looked up amused, as Salis tilted his head to look threw the door "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, my Heir?"

Lucius Malfoy stood behind his son surveying the company his son chose. Salis let out a purely atypical smirk, before blinking and turning his smirk childish, about as childish as he could get at least.

"Mr. Malfoy! Why I would have never expected a happily married man like you here, of all places." Lucius raised one platinum eyebrow and Stephan smirked

"Everyone, My Father Lucius Malfoy Head and Lord of the Malfoy name, Father may I present Salis Gaunt Ophidian, Prince of Pleasures in the Red Court and his fiancé Stephan Sebastian." Draco said in a monotone. Lucius' eyes grew wide, and then he scowled

Just to add to his infuriation, Salis bowed

"I believe you wanted to speak to me?" he said voice loaded with innuendo. Lucius turned his head slightly then sneered

"You must be joking. There is no way a…a scrawny child like _you_ can be the Prince of the Red Court!" Salis face darkened with pure mischief and he smirked putting a black nail to his black lips

"Can you be so sure?" he purred thickly and a shiver of doubt crept down Lucius back, but he held firm, and sticking his chin up as he snorted

"Stephan?" Salis asked loftily "Draco?" Lucius raised his eyebrow again, as Stephan snorted

"I'll be fine, have fun." Draco rolled his eyes, and nodded

"It isn't bad when you're not focusing on me, and I _have_ had time to get used to it. Stop worrying about me all the time, sheesh." In a flash Draco rounded on his Father one finger pointed, as Lucius looked at his son, bewildered

"You're in for it now, I told you not to doubt him." He raised his hands in the air, not caring as Lucius continued to gaze at him, and then started as Salis put a finger to his Adam's apple. Salis let his eyes flash and Lucius felt his libido stir as the boy focused on him, Salis flushed them together and purred out "Are you so sure now?" Lucius started.

The child's voice, once a tenor sound was over lapped with a darker voice, and practically oozed godlike sex. He swallowed thickly.

Salis walked away from him, and let Stephan hold him a hand at his lower back possessively. Then turned to look at the elder Malfoy over his shoulder with one eye

"If you still don't believe me, come back around 3 AM tomorrow. Watch me, and see if I'm lying." Stephan smirked at him, and then they vanished.

Lucius let himself fall back against the wall and sunk to his knees, and Draco looked at him, bending down to look him eye to eye

"I hate to tell you this, Father…But I told you so."

Salis landed on his feet in the bedroom he and Stephan shared and wandered to the bathroom, as he touched a piece of black quartz in the folds of the half sleeve on his right arm. In a wave of magic a trunk appeared and he wandlessly levitated it to the ground, watching his fiancé lower himself onto their bed.

With another wave the simple trunk opened and an intricately designed jewelry box rose out, and opened as Salis took his earring off and dropped it inside. The box lowered back into the trunk as Salis removed his half sleeves and threw them into his trunk knowing they would appear on the floor of the room he had in there

"Stephan?" he asked softly. The man grunted, and Salis blinked

_Not very responsive hm? Let's see…_

"You ok?" he turned and threw out a soft smile as he caught his proud lover laying on their bed still completely dressed, a pillow over his head "Usually you are checking my magic levels right now." Salis pulled the band out of his hair and let it settle over his shoulders, as Stephan sat up and looked at him. Salis raised an eyebrow and Stephan shook his head. Frowning Salis shrugged and pulled his tunic over his head and dropped it into his trunk removing his boots as well, waiting.

Ten seconds later Salis felt an arousal spark and smirked

_I get to have some fun…_

Just to tease him, Salis bet down over the sink and washed off the makeup off his face, and heard a growl

"Salis…" Said boy turned a towel in hand

"Yes love?" he asked joyfully. Stephan's eyes had turned nearly bleach white, only holding a blue green color in his irises. Stephan moaned and fell back on the bed, an arm over his eyes.

Quickly Salis cleared his face, and walked over to the bed dropping the towel to the floor, as he leaned over to peer into his face

"Stephan?" the world rushed and Salis blinked to find himself on the bed, Stephan hovering over him. Salis let his eyes close as Stephan buried his head into Salis hair, then smirked flipping them over, a hand in Stephan's white hair. Without losing a beat, Stephan put a hand to Salis lower back and ground them together, and Salis' eyes fluttered closed as he groaned softly. Stephan opened his eyes and pulled the smaller boy into a kiss, ravaging his mouth as he ground them together. Salis let his hand clench and with his other hand, reached down in between them and once he could reach Stephan's member he _shoved._

Deep inside Salis core, multiple areas existed and one stirred to life, sending darkly pulsing magic down Salis arm. Salis directed it out of his hand, and let it blast into Stephan, via his cock. Stephan backed away from Salis mouth and moaned, head tilting back as his eyes bleached even farther, almost white in color, as he bucked. Salis smirked and lessened the stream of magic as he murmured

"My, my, you're as horny as fuck aren't you." He stated calmly as if he couldn't feel his lovers prick already. Stephan glared at him, and then froze. Salis was looking at him, green eyes glowing softly, red kiss bruised lips pouting softly as his hair hung on his shoulders. As Stephan gazed at his lover, his eyes turned white and he felt himself harden further as he pulled Salis into another kiss. Salis closed his eyes, and pouted when Stephan pulled away, until teeth found the scar under his left ear and bit, pulling a throaty moan out of him, and Stephan removed his remaining clothes.

"How come you still have all your clothes on huh?" Stephan rolled his eyes and with a muttered curse, he bit Salis under his neck as he dragged his nails down Salis member, and pinched a spot he knew was soft.

_Success. _Salis screamed, and fell back panting softly, as pleasure flew threw his limbs. With a smirk planted on his face, Stephan slowly stripped for his striper, delighting as green eyes racked up and down his body.

"Now," he started once all his clothes where on the floor, and he removed the earring that served for an engagement ring

"Let's have some fun, hm?" Salis gazed at him and Stephan sat on his waist eyes gazing downward.

"What?" Stephan sighed

"Nothing, nothing. Shut up." Before Salis could argue Stephan kissed him hard, immediately his hands wandered downward, slowly stroking Salis as the boy started to squirm hands clenched in the sheets as Stephan started to stroke Salis' manhood at a slow uneven pace, driving his young lover to near insanity

"_Stephan_ don't…don't…you _dare_ tease…me like…this." Glazed green eyes glared, but Stephan merely grinned and slowly quickened the pace. Salis closed his eyes, and put his hands in Stephan's hair, burying his face into his Fiancé's neck.

Heat was building slowly in his body, and he started to pant why couldn't the basterd go faster?

"Ste-Stephan!" Salis bucked and Stephan swore as dark magic cocooned them. With a smirk Stephan reached over to the nightstand

"Can't control yourself?" Salis snorted eyes glassy

"It's your damn fault-what the fuck-?" Stephan put his hand on Salis abdomen and the boy groaned as his magic suddenly sunk back into his body

"What the hell did you do?" Salis sat up; his stomach had a symbol on it, a strange gray rune

"Evening the sides." Stephan purred and immediately he started to worship the body underneath him, nipping at every spot he knew would shut his point of interest up, he made sure Salis was quivering with pleasure and lust before he pulled Salis close and then shoved his cock up Salis giving the boy no time to recover as he pulled out then rammed back in, shoving a scream of pleasure out of him.

Hands clenched tightly in bleach white hair, Salis held on for dear life, as Stephan continued to pound into him with no mercy, not that he cared. Salis knew he'd be slightly sore but it was worth it when Stephan allowed him the painful sex he craved.

Stephan bit Salis' shoulder and shuddered slightly as he lifted himself and thrust back into his prize, smirking when he hit that one spot…ah

Salis screamed. Eyes closed he jerked back with each shove, crying out a he let one hand fall behind them to stop Stephan from ramming them into the headboard. With his other hand he pulled Stephan into a passionate kiss before his climax jumped him, and with a jerk he gasped, his climax sending him into a word of hot-white ecstasy.

Stephan felt the already tight ring of muscles around him tighten as Salis threw his head back gasping and groaned when his climax was squeezed out of him, pouring into Salis as he panted eyes dazed. Stephan fell over and pulled Salis flush on him murmuring

"You happy now?" Salis laughed and buried his head into Stephan's neck and nodded tiredly

"Good."

About 1:30 A.M.

A large shroud of magic awoke Harry and he sat up, blanket held at his chest, to see gaudy purple robes with moons and cows all over the front. Gulping he looked up to see Dumbledore standing at the foot of his bed, magic completely visible. His eyes flew wide, and he shoved himself back into the headboard.

_Oh Lady Nyx, I am completely naked, and Stephan used something last night to make it so I can't use my magic, fuck it lasts fifteen minutes after I wake up!! _

Harry shrunk back into his thick comforter as Dumbledore continued to stare at him, blue eyes wide

_What is he staring at…? What, did Stephan do something?? _His 'inner' voice snorted and he amended

_Well, anymore than usual? _

The Headmaster walked around the bed and in one swift moment pulled the blanket off the bed.

_Shit!!_ Harry dove under the blanket, got off the bed and pulled it around him as Dumbledore dropped it in confusion as he looked for the magic-signature-less fourteen year old.

"Harry James Potter! What are you doing here?" Dumbledore thundered. Harry wrapped the blanket around himself securely, and ducked under the bed as Dumbledore spun around

"I could ask you the same thing!" Harry squeaked

"It's not even dawn yet!! Come back later!" Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, and Salis felt his magic spike with anger

_Oh shit, shit, shit!! _Harry winced _why did he have to come today of all days??_

"At least let me get dressed!" he whined. One comment too many, Dumbledore snapped out a word, sounded like Gaelic, and Harry felt magic tug at his navel

_No…oh shit, Damnination!! _Memories rushed, death flew in front of his eyes, and he vanished.

1:45 A.M.

A large bundle of blankets landed in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmoud palace (**how **_**do**_** you spell this?)** and all talking stopped. The bundle shuddered and Sirius Black, Owner of the dark house peeked into a hole and saw a green eye, and a pale face. He sighed in relief and picked the bundle up as the noise started up again

"What is it Sirius?"

"What if V-v-You-Know-Who sent it?? What if it blows up??"

"That was Dumbledore's magic, and no one else can send things here, so stop worrying!!" Sirius snorted softly as Mad-eye Moody snapped at the newer recruits, and made it to the door, it was shut

_Shit, how to do this with Harry in my arms…um…_

"The aurors program has slipped, the entries this year has fallen, and from what I have seen they will not survive the first Death Eater raid they try to stop. It's just sickening." Shaklebolt shook his head, black eyes holding contempt

"Aren't you so sad they kicked me out hm? I could have whipped them to shape." Severus Snape replied, a grin on his face as he chatted with an old friend, one that went through Auror's school with 

"That is true…" Sirius finally got the door open and made his way out, not seeing Severus watch him, and sneak out behind him, a contemplative look on his face.

Harry moaned softly in pain as his head throbbed and tried to regain his bearings. Everything was spinning nauseatingly

"Calm down Harry, I've got you." Sirius said softly, and Harry stilled, before falling asleep 

"Sirius Black! You put that boy down right now, so he can explain where he has been all this time!" Molly Weasley ordered shrilly. Sirius just glared at the woman, and walked away as the twins shushed their mother

"Mum don't be so loud-"

"-can't you see Harry's in pain?"

"And think it is/ almost 2 o'clock in the morning-"

"Let him rest." They finished.

Molly pursued her lips, and then the three flew into a verbal war

Sirius gently laid Harry down, and shook the boy awake. Harry stirred then put a hand over his eyes

"When I look, I'll be in my house, in my room, no Dumbledore, no shrill Weasley voice, and I'll have to get dressed to go pick up Sabrina, yeh…" green eyes peaked out from his arm, and Harry groaned

"What's wrong Prongslet?" Salis muttered to himself

"I was hopping this was all a very bad dream…" Sirius chuckled and made to remove the blanket from Harry head, stopping when Harry hands grabbed the blanket,

"You…don't want to do that." Harry sat up slowly, and pulled the blanket back up

"What? Are you naked and covered in love bites or something?" Sirius joked, but Harry nodded

"Huh…?" Harry blushed

"I _am_ naked and covered in love bites, Sirius." Sirius blinked, then collapsed on the bed

"You're fourteen." He stated, confused

"Yup. I'm a fourteen year old Midnight Incubus." At that Sirius jumped to his feet,

"HOW?" He shouted, and Harry winced.

"'How' what?" Two voices responded and Harry tilted his head around Sirius frozen form. Fred, George and Bill Weasley had poked their heads in, when Sirius shouted

"Hi guys! Can you get him out, so I can get dressed? And raid the order party downstairs?" Sirius snapped awake

"In what?" Sirius demanded. Harry smirked and held out his arm, showing a small onyx crumb imbedded into the skin of his forearm. Sirius blinked then scratched the nape of his neck

"Oh, well…that will work." Harry smirked

"Shoo!"

"-the giants still refuse to talk with us, not even listening to out advances, they won't even sit down and negotiate." A brown haired wizard finished grumpily

"Well…they are giants, Vance." Severus inserted inconsequentially "Not known for their intelligence, remember?" The wizard, Vance, shot the Potion's master a glare, and received a raised eyebrow in return.

"Severus." Dumbledore started

"Yes?" The wizard replied, tone languid. People turned to him in disbelief

"Are you ok Snape?" A voice called out, and Kingsley chuckled as Snape rolled his eyes and huffed in exasperation.

"I-" he started, as he interlocked his fingers and rested his chin on his hands, seeing shadows move then turning his eyes on Dumbledore "-am wondering why a fourteen year old boy is upstairs unconscious due to extreme nausea and magical exhaustion?" People blinked, confusion evident, when a cold tenor voice replied to the question

"That-" Harry started as he leaned on the back of Severus chair, one arm resting on it lazily the other under his chin, as green eyes surveyed the room "Is what I'd like to know."

Hehehehe I updated finally!!


	4. Revelations of a Bad Kind

_Last Time:_

"_I-" he started, as he interlocked his fingers and rested his chin on his hands, seeing shadows move then turning his eyes on Dumbledore "-am wondering why a fourteen year old boy is upstairs unconscious due to extreme nausea and magical exhaustion?" People blinked, confusion evident, when a cold tenor voice replied to the question._

_"That-" Harry started as he leaned on the back of Severus chair, one arm resting on it lazily the other under his chin, as green eyes surveyed the room "Is what I'd like to know."_

* * *

I love throwing loops.

27,697 letters of text, not including my pointless rantings. Hehe, ya'll are lucky, I usually have a horrid habit of stopping stories…

Oh, and I edited chapter 3…a bit. Not many things were added, but some key details were changed…go look. Please?

But whatever…So, with further adieu

* * *

Chapter Four: Revelations of a Bad Kind

Albus Dumbledore knew he was a powerful man. He also knew he was in the best place for the plans he and a significant other had in place, but in the past few years he had hit a little snag.

One Harry James Potter, the child chosen by the Prophecy of Voldemort's Demise.

Once he had heard the Prophecy leave Trelawney's lips he had devised a plan to get this boy under his control, and had already narrowed the list of families down to three:

The Longbottoms, the family most suited for the Prophecy. Frank was a well-liked Auror, his wife caring and loving, and they stood stand fast against Voldemort, though how many times he did not know. And they were Purebloods.

Then came an obscure family he knew little of, the Arrada, a shadowy family that had mingled with vampires for centuries with few born vampires to show for it.

But a purely human pureblooded couple had almost been killed recently, and the father, one Ixchel Arrada, had fought back, nearly dying for his troubles until his pregnant wife helped. They had survived, but they also had little chance…she had taken a heavy blow to the stomach. But they still must be accounted for.

Then came the trash, the young Potter couple, fresh out of Hogwarts, and very independent. Coy, beautiful, too beautiful, _powerful_, but Mudblooded Lily Evans was pregnant, her due date also around that time…but they were also suspected to be in league with Voldemort. She was much to outspoken for the things Voldemort said was _right_, nagging about the inequalities of the Ministry of Magic, and his own flaws. And…

Lily's Adava Kedavra green eyes were too much like that of the once Tom Riddle at his youth…

But then the Arrada woman died in childbirth, giving birth to a stillborn. Frank and Alice were tortured to insanity, their infant son born on July 30th also tortured, the damage still unclear…

Then, completely to Albus' surprise, (as much as he hated that) on the night of Halloween the Potter's were attacked, betrayed by little Wormtail. Fifteen month old Harry James, born on July 31st at nearly 11:59 PM, _'born as the seventh month dies'_ survived the Killing Curse at point blank with only a silly scar to show for his troubles, and Voldemort reduced to ash and dust.

The boy was young, and even though the child showed an intelligence higher than he should, he was completely open to outside influences.

From that moment on, Dumbledore controlled every aspect of the board.

He let Sirius see his best friends ruined home, didn't let him hold Harry one last time to inflame his anger, and let the man, the only one with the knowledge of Peter's status as betrayer besides himself, leave to run off after the rat and then be quickly be killed. The way it ended up was simply a bonus, with Pettigrew dead and Black jailed. A quick but complecated ritual later had the boy bound and tied, with no knowledge of his true mentality.

He left the Potter brat on the doorstep of the Dursley home with an excuse of blood wards, completely disregarding the Potter Will to leave the baby to the…tender mercies of a muggle that was slowly growing sadistic in nature.

He knew Harry's life would be a virtual hell with Vernon's quick fire anger, nearly buried vicious nature and heavy hand.

He controlled it all. Every year at Hogwarts was planed, and the idiotic, though not by his fault or nature, boy fell right into it. Every little nudge brought Harry more and more under his control so the boy would think to only follow him, and so that he instinctively did as the elder man wanted.

The plans were _perfect_; the only flaw was the subject.

The boy should have been under his control! After his time with the muggles, he should have clung to the first positive role model he saw, namely _him_.

But he didn't.

Instead over the years he became increasingly independent, never telling Dumbledore anything until it had already happened and made it so the man could do nothing. And even though the child seemed to live through every experience thrown at him, he not only survived, but also grew stronger, too strong.

And Albus Dumbledore _hated_ when he was powerless.

He had thought that the escape of Black and letting the boy return to the Black Ancestral home would mellow the boy out, giving him something else to think about and slip him up on his near Slytherin-like maneuvers.

But, now…one look at the conniving smile on Harry wore on his face, and Dumbledore somehow knew one thing…

He was in some _deep_ shit. No plans would help him with this one.

* * *

Albus blinked his thoughts away, and then took in what the child was wearing, mouth falling open as Molly shrieked like a banshee. Before the words even left her widened mouth, people had plugged their ears.

"**WHAT ARE YOU **_**WEARING**_**??" **Harry rolled kohl-lined eyes and pulled black lips into a deceptive innocent smile disarmingly as he saw Remus Lupin smile softly at him from Sirius side. The Black Lord was looking…angry- murderous, dangerous, furious, glaring fiercely at the once noble Headmaster with thinly veiled fury…and Dumbledore didn't look very happy either.

In fact he seemed to be seething in his seat, his powerful magic held in check, barely. Blue eyes were hard, no twinkle in sight, and seeing the old coot act the way he did seemed to make a surge of satisfaction run through his veins.

_Do not get cocky. _That voice whispered it's warning, the words a caress in his mind.

_Whenever he is around things are harder to manipulate. You know this, Harry James. _Harry mentally grumbled, and then winced when he felt a ringing slap echo through his head

_Ooookaay! _He shook his head, and then turned back to the Weasley Matriarch pressing a finger to his lips, before tapping them as he answered innocently

"Why, much more than I _arrived_ in Molly-dearest." He said blithely. Snape snorted while Sirius shifted his glare away from the Headmaster, turning to a wall. Remus blinked in surprise. Indeed Harry had on clothes this time, even though no one knew that he was naked before hand.

He had on a thin silk blue shirt under a darker blue tunic that at the back fell slightly past his knees; at the front, it was level with his knees- with it he wore a sliver sash. He had on black slacks, no shoes that revealed black painted toenails, matching everything else. Heavy, anchor locked glamours covered what he didn't want the adults to find out covered his skin thickly, hickeys all over his body, _everywhere._

One pale arm rested on the back of Severus chair, the elder man scowling at any who glanced at him, the other held Harry's head, chin nested in his palm, and they could see light blue half sleeves matching his shirt perfectly, that started right under his elbow, and ended at the base of his thumb, both held in place by black strips of leather that letting the cloth bag slightly, the finger still tapping his lips painted a dark silver-ish blue.

Molly didn't seem to understand sarcasm so early in the morning.

"W-w-w-what are you _wearing_??" she repeated shrilly.

Harry James sighed, dropping his head behind the chair then whispered.

"Oh dear Merlin is she a broken record or something?" He heard a snigger and smirked before raising his head as let his voice sink to a monotone, shifting his loose hair out of his face.

"Clothes. _**Duh**_." Molly turned bright red clenching her fists as her twins laughed at her.

Dumbledore seemed to finally snap out of his startled state of seething…confusion…daze… Harry blinked, brow wrinkling in amazement.

Can… wait…Dumbledore…was…stunned? …?

The voice chuckled and he felt a finger slip down his spine, forcing a shiver. _Don't do that! _The voice chuckled again. _Why are you awake now anyway?_

_Hush child. I can watch as I please. Pay attention to things you can not control, like this conversation, instead of me. _

Harry sighed and shook his head; the guy was talking again.

"Why where you at that apartment, Harry?" Harry twitched. Everyone, well nearly everyone in the room, gasped while several people finally caught on and shouted aloud.

"WHAT?"

"_THAT'S HARRY??"_ A girl, Emiline if Harry knew correctly, screamed. "_YOU HAVE __**GOT**__ TO BE __**KIDDING**__!?"_

Harry clapped his hands over his ears, and bent behind Severus' chair as the Potion's Master waved his wand abruptly cutting the grown woman's screams off.

_That…hurt. _Harry shook his head, shaking.

"Yes, this is Harry. When we went to get him from his Family's house-" A voice rose over Dumbledore's, tone oddly gleeful.

"They are _not_ my Family!" Remus and Sirius were looking at their young godson, eyes wide. Both could tell something was off.

"-He was not there." The Headmaster continued on. Harry laughed making an Auror sign behind Dumbledore's head that translated to _'No harmful combatants'_ but some knew it as _'Dipshit in here,'_ as he stated "Duh." before adding on meaningfully

"Assholes they are." He smiled innocently. Sirius started to snigger. Remus snorted as Dumbledore flicked his eyes over to Harry in an obvious command of _'quiet'_ Harry grinned; hiding his hand as people looked at him in confusion.

Molly was slowly turning a bright shade of red and the voice sighed

_You can be such a child sometimes, Harry. _Harry chuckled,

_Why _thank_ you._

Kingsley, Snape, and Mad-eye, were all silently laughing. Kingsley was having some problems, head buried in the wall were he stood not to burst out in mirth. But he was behind the Headmaster's back so it was alright.

"-Said he had left the moment they had gotten to the house-"

"Lie!" Salis interrupted drawing the syllable out, and ignored the look Dumbledore threw at him "I left a week in and went home."

Dumbledore put a sickly sweet smile on his face.

_Wow, I never thought he could get uglier. _The voice sniggered, then he felt a finger flick his foreheadsoftly._ What! It's true._

Harry couldn't help cringing back as the old man opened his mouth, and with udder conviction in his tone, as he stared at the fourteen-year-old, he spoke, voice gentle

"But Harry, your home is with the Dursleys." Snape snorted, and Kingsley rolled his eyes as Harry looked Dumbledore in the eye, glare frigid and said

"You have got to be _shitting_ me, Dumbledore." The loss of the title was only caught by a select few "My home? With them? Only _you_ want that. Despite only being there for a week I _knew_ the time I'd have under Vernon Dursley's loud mouth would increase tenfold. Do you even have any inkling how loud that man can get?" Kingsley, Snape, and Mad-eye turned to Dumbledore in an instant.

"Fist?" The grizzly old Auror asked

_Don't you dare tell them a **word**! _The voice snarled Harry mentally flinched.

"None of your business Moody." He snapped out, then turned back to Dumbledore, missing the narrowing eyes of the Aurors in the room "And how did I know? Because the second day I was there, he saw the scar on my forearm, and decided he didn't like the pink color it had." His tone was lofty with a frigid under current. "So… he cut the scar open, made it look like the snake Crouch Jr. had cut in, but much deeper, then to top it all off, he bathed my arm in multiple chemicals-" Harry cut off as he unclasped the leather buckle on his left arm at the elbow. "-making it a shiny snake color. Nice of him, hm?" the cloth fell to his wrist revealing a scar for them all to see.

"Holy fuck." Sirius breathed. It didn't look like a scar; it looked like a tattoo.

A small emerald snake was carved into his forearm, scales and eyes in perfect detail, red tongue touching his wrist. Harry stroked the scar lightly, eyes glazing over, before he spoke.

"Looks like the warning you gave didn't help. At all." He voice was bitter, as mocking as the gaze that pinned Dumbledore to his seat.

"Well…" Mad-Eye started "It's been a while since I've put an _Artistic_ _Child Abuser_ in Azkaban." He cracked his knuckles, and Harry flinched, caught up in his contemplations. Snape felt the child's movement and sighed.

_Was that flinch fake? _Black eyes gazed at the table as he breathed out.

"Snap out of it Potter. I know you can act better than that." Harry started, then pulled the sleeve back up.

_And there, is that idiotic Gryffindor temper that always gets you in trouble. _Harry ignored it.

"Now see here, Alastor, you have no proof of child abuse-"

"Other than the chemically altered scar on his arm, very close to his wrist, and the fact that he flinched when I cracked my knuckles?" Harry glared at that. Moody shot him a glance and the boy turned away.

"Besides, Harry needs to go back for the reminder of the time, and then maybe he can go to the World cup? I heard that the Weasley's got a significant number of tickets?" The Weasley Twins snorted.

_Quidditch? Voldemort is truly alive once more, and he worries about a stilly sport? _The voice was livid, it's tone edging to a frozen purr.

_Hey! __Quidditch is fun! And it is a good way to get a load off the shoulders…_

"Why are you/trying to change the subject?" Fred, then George asked, identical grins on their faces. Harry looked closer, and then let out a smirk. There was a hardness in their eyes now, they could truly see the world and not just a sugar coated fabrication their mother created for all her babies.

_They have seen first hand what you have been through, remember? I doubt Ronald does, but they are more cunning than they rest of the family, **that** I know of. _Harry nodded.

They were having second thoughts on Dumbledore's sincerity.

"We had-" George started

"-already asked about that-"

"-strange fat man before, remember?"

"And you said he was ok-"

"-despite the slight problem we had-"

"-seeing as we had to brake him out of his own room-" Harry hissed and Fred cut off rolling his eyes "Shush Harry." George waved at the younger boy good-naturedly, but Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Go on." Moody grunted the three teens turned to him "You had to wha-?"

"_Stay out of my business!"_ Harry snarled out, waving a hand upward to point at the grizzly auror "This has nothing to do with you Mad-eye, so _shut up!" _Alaster raised an eyebrow leaning back as if physically hit from the force of Harry's snarl. "Just get them away from me, and I'll be fine."

"We will _not_ be sending your last living relatives _anywhere_, Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore thundered. Harry rounded on him incredulously, green eyes glaring. "And after we find out why you were not at that house, you will be going _right_ back." Harry raised an eyebrow pinching his lips together, and then filtered a hand through his hair, his eyes darkening as indigo streaks started to swirl in the orbs.

_Enough. _Harry flinched. He had never heard the voice use this sinful sly hissing tone before, laced with hatred and anger. Then slowly the words formed in his mind. He smirked, eyes narrowing as he replied tone lofty.

"And just _who_ said you had such control over _me, Headmaster_?" The room went deathly quiet. "You are not my _Guardian_." He continued on, pulling away from Snape's chair, one hand lightly stroking the hardwood.

"When we are at school then you can say what ever the hell you like and I _might_ go with it but here, during the summer in my Godfather's home you have no right to try to order me around like a little pawn in one of your games." He let his hand drop and started to curl a finger in his hair. Sirius and Remus off to the side flinched, that voice letting out a dark chuckle that brought a menacing smile to his face.

"I may not be of age yet but you may find that I don't have to do a _damn_ thing you say." Dumbledore's left eye twitched and he opened his mouth as Harry glared then turned to leave the room.

"Harry James Potter you return here right this instant!" Harry froze, turning his head around to look at the old man with one eyebrow raised. Then scoffed waving a hand in an obvious dismissal "This is not the time for some childish tantrum!" Dumbledore continued. Harry flinched and then spun about in outrage, green eyes blazing as his temper ran free. A sibilant, incoherent hissing filling his mind and ears.

"'_Childish Tantrum'?"_ He repeated tilting his head to the side; silver indigo swirls visible in green orbs. "After all this time-" He cut off looking down for a second then snapped his gaze, back up to lock eyes with the elder man.

"After all the rants, _arguments_ I had with you about how I have lived these past 13 years and now I don't even get to have a _childish tantrum_? After Voldemort-" He ignored the flinches of most the room nearly sneering in disdain "-returns, the starking raving _maniac_ after my blood and you don't even tell me a damn thing to help me survive? I don't even get to _complain_? You have done _nothing_ in the quest of training me so a can live past all this, and now you say I can't even dictate what goes on in _my _own life!" He let out a hollow bitter laugh his magic braking free.

The lights began to flicker as the air becoming heavy, saturated with his power, and a strange smirk formed on Harry face. He crossed his arms, the let out a sentence that would stay on the minds of the men and women in the room for days.

"I have lost any and all faith in you as a man, Albus Dumbledore." Those eyes flashed black as they narrowed, and then just as fast as his anger hit… it was gone. Harry sneered, then turned waving a hand.

"I'm leaving in a bit today so if you want me to know anything, tell me soon." And he left, door slamming closed behind him.

Sirius turned to Albus, gray eyes furious.

"What does he mean Dumbledore?" He snarled out. Remus held a hand on his shoulder to keep the convict in his seat "What about his home life is he talking about?? You told me he was well taken care of and loved with the Dursley's! I told you if there were any problems he could live here, and you said he was fine! What the hell is going on??"

"He is fine." Dumbledore answered sternly.

"Then it seems that the word _'fine'_ has a different meaning to you than to me, you senile old man!" Sirius burst out. Many turned to him, voices raised in anger, but a glare cut him off as he shrugged Remus hand off and stood, slamming his fists into the table. "Did you not see that _scar_ on his arm? A man would not just suddenly go out and _harm_ someone! It's a gradual build up and if he did that in just _one week_, what has he been going to Harry in the _years_ before?" Dumbledore did not get a chance to respond. Remus beat him to it, his voice deceptively calm.

"You told me after his third year that he was just a _small child_." He started, voice soft, remembering, "I can recall it vividly, being startled at his height; he was just so _small_. But you said it was ok, he must have gotten his stature from his mother, and then you sent me on my way." His voice rose in volume, a rough quality seeping through his control "But it could be that he is so small simply because his abuse was so severe his magic had to kick in to save him, stunting his height." Hazel eyes shifted to tawny amber.

"There is no mercy from a werewolf when his pack is involved, Headmaster. You know that." The growl in his voice made most shiver. Severus sent Kingsley a look and the big black man nodded.

Moody looked Sirius and Remus over then let out a chuckle.

"Well spoken lads." Sirius glared at him, and Remus turned away. Moody glanced at Dumbledore, then told him "I am starting an investigation on the Dursley family, and if I find that you have been hiding things for them, you will be just as guilty of their crimes, Albus." The old Auror stood then clopped out the room, closing the door as he did so. Harry looked up from his perch on the steps and sighed, clasped hands shaking.

_What should I say? You that I can't…_

_Then don't. _Harry sighed looking away.

"I…I can't testify with this against them…you understand?" Moody's single black eye narrowed as he made his way for the door.

"Yes, I do."

Harry waited a moment when the adults were deep in discussion, and then simple walked out the door.

No one stopped him.

The other teens were asleep, except the twins, all the adults in the kitchen, Harry nearly laughed as he slammed the door shut.

Once free from the wards, he appearated to the main dressing hall of the Red Court's highest quality strip club, the _Bloody Silver_, and entered his private dressing rooms closing the door behind him with a sigh, clenching his hands in his hair.

_My turn? _Instead of gleeful, the voice just sounded tired.

_Want me to deal with your fans? _The voice chuckled, then the door opened.

"Been waiting for you, boyo." Harry turned, easily moving his scar from view as the janitor of the club showed himself from the shadows.

"What is it, Jameston." The elderly man raised a hand to Harry's shoulder, touching a small gem embedded into his skin, and Harry felt warmth spread through his body, eyes widening. The old man smirked, reveling a small device in his hand.

_Shit. Slow down and filter the flavors carefully or you'll be overwhelmed. _

"Finally finished it." He stated proudly, pulling away. Harry was shaking as the sudden rush of energy finally settled, then took a deep breath.

"T-thanks." He whispered. The man nodded,

"I'll put it in the main hall, when bring it in here, when the day is done." Then the man vanished. Harry let himself slide down to the ground gasping, and then released his metamorph, feeling long locks cascade down his back to the floor, and gems surface on his skin. Those fingers slithered down his arms, his spine, and he closed his eyes, letting his head fall back as he let himself be cloaked in the warm darkness.

_Get a grip._ He berated himself. _you have a show to perform._

And the show was all that mattered.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sat in a private booth of the _Bloody Silver_ quietly sipping on a shot of _Alar'Culth_, the closest thing you could get to pure alcohol and _Menerti_, a brew devised to calm the body. Both together were nearly fatal in large doses, but sophisticated bars have found ways to mix the two without death, as long as you did not have too much.

They never cared how much you ordered…so he got fall down drunk.

A small yellow vial appeared beside his hand and he blinked at it, uncomprehending as he raised his shot glass back to his face. It disappeared before it could get there and he blinked cocking his head back.

"Stupid blondes." A voice cursed quietly. Lucius chuckled drunkenly, watching amusedly as a goblet appeared and a pale hand poured the vial into the cup, pushing it into his hand.

"I resent that, Uncle." The first voice snorted.

"I'm your Godfather, not your Uncle Brat." Lucius stared at the new liquid, positive it was not alcohol, or his beloved _Alar'Culth _so he wasn't going to drink it. He started to put it down, when that hand appeared again, stopping him from doing he deed.

"For the love of all that is _**Dark**_ _drink it_, Luc. I do not need to see how you react to the next show drunk." Lucius frowned, turning to the big black blob beside him.

_Where_ did it _come_ from?

"Drink it!" He shrugged, and downing it in one go, nearly gagging it back up in the process.

"Thanks Professor. I really hate it when he gets drunk, he just… gets so _stupid_." Everything snapped back into place, and then Draco and Severus Snape came into view and then everything made sense

"Ah. Thank you Severus." The dark man simply crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat, an eyebrow raised. Oh, that.

"What is it?" he asked playing the fool. Severus rolled his eyes, and then waved to the large display before them.

It was closed off at the moment, thick heavy red curtains hiding the stage from view.

"Hmmm." Lucius gazed at it, then turned back to his best friend.

"I was told to come here, at this time, to speak with a new acquaintance of mine." Draco snorted.

"He met my friend Salis, who is very popular- Uncle Severus?" The dark man's mouth had dropped after the fourth word

"Y-your _friend_?" Severus spat out. The blondes turned to him, startled. He…stuttered. The man said to have a silver tongue, able to talk his way out of nearly every problem, couldn't seem to find the words to express his disbelief. Severus glanced at them, then elaborated.

"You, Draco Lucius Malfoy, are **friends **with_ Salis Vinvajun, _**Prince **of the_ Red Court?_" Draco blinked, and then nodding slowly. Severus let out a sigh, and fell back in his seat, covering his eyes with one hand. Draco snorted.

"I think-" he started, a broad grin growing on his face "That this is the first time I've ever seen you so flus-" the lights went dark. The three looked up to see the curtains moving away.

The show was about to begin.

"Hey all." A smooth and deeply sensual tenor voice called out over the crowd. A boy calmly walked to the front of the stage hips swinging invitingly with every step, and let out a darkly alluring smile. "Sorry for the wait, loves." The crowd sent out cat-calls and the boy raised a hand, and then turned on his heel, dragging a black nailed finger down his tongue as his other hand slowly pulled cloth apart to revel creamy, milky white flesh. Severus felt himself slowly fluster, and quickly Occulated his mind, detaching his emotions from what he saw–barely.

But the crowd screamed in delight and the boy laughed aloud, finishing his spin quickly, long black locks spinning about his body as he smirked. He wore skintight black pants, long rips down the sides starting just below the elastic at his waist down to the floor, with a fishnet shit covered by a black robe. The robes had rips and tears in the cloth, showing flesh every time he moved. Inky black hair hung to his waist, framing his face, and showing clearly intelligent Slytherin green eyes. Full red lips quirked into a purely sexy smile and Severus found himself wanting to see just how soft those lips were. Then he saw the small single earring the boy wore, a serpent coiled around a sword.

Lucius was completely entranced, and Draco was watching them both, chuckling all the while.

"You all must have waited _so _long for me, eh?" He called out mockingly "Then I won't disappoint!" The middle part of a long strand of red cloth suddenly fell to the ground beside him, the ends still at the roof, and he stepped onto it, twining his barefoot into the cloth.

As they watched the cloth lifted into the air, and the boy bent himself backward, and then started to dance, using the cloth to hide and revel smooth flesh to the crowd. He rose halfway into the air, then a heavy beat of energy echoed threw the room and Lucius gasped.

That same magic from before shot through his senses, stirring his body awake. Draco watched him closely as he struggled alowly loosing ground, and then sighed, holding up a small metal device. The pressure lifted in their booth and Lucius breathed deeply, glancing at his son with gratitude. Severus continued to watch the boy seemingly writhe in the cloth, then three others dropped from the ceiling.

While Severus watched, the boy glanced up, eyes glazed, and their eyes locked. The look shot straight through him, and Severus gulped, his grip on the seat under him tightening as his heartbeat loud in his ears. The boy smiled slowly, then turned, twisting his body, cocking his hips in what seemed to be an obvious invitation. Severus swallowed thickly and the boy smirked, green eyes seemingly seeing into his soul. Words slowly became heard in his mind, incoherent, but the intent clear. A hand gripped his shoulder and he turned suddenly.

"Easy, Professor." Draco locked eyes with him, and slowly reason returned. He released the breath he held and closed his eyes, falling back into his seat.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you before you came." Draco whispered softly removing his hand "But…you don't seem to be effected by Salis like the others."

"That is the Prince?" Severus gasped out, opening his eyes. His heart still thudded in his chest, but his mind was his own.

"That is Salis." Draco confirmed. "And that energy you felt was his own. He can control it, to an extent. Though even standing in his presence is hard for those without any control." Draco then gave him a confused look.

"You didn't seem effected by the pulse, but looking him in the eye was a bad idea." Severus gave him a dry look then stood. Draco shot him a look back, a smirk growing on his face, and Severus rolled his eyes quickly leaving the bar to take in fresh air.

It was so strange…that young boy, still a teenager had such sway over grown men…and that energy, that pure sexual magic that radiated from him…the concept seemed familiar to him, the answer laying on the outskirts of his mind…

"Having problems?" A soft melodic voice called out. Severus spun about, wand half out its holster, then froze.

A tall dark skinned woman stood at the door, a single hand to the smooth wood. Severus backed a step putting his wand away, but did not reply. The woman smiled, half-lidded turquoise eyes gazing at him calmly. Then she blinked, her eyes opening wider and Severus flinched back, a hand going to his chest to rest right over his heart. It felt as if his soul was being read.

"Stop it!" her head tilted, eyes falling back to their dormant state, and her smile grew.

"So _powerful_, yet so... _ignorant_." She whispered "And so young… you have seen my son perform, and were not effected by the Drain." She stated this act, while Severus processed what the woman said. Then his mind ran a blank when she finally stepped into the moonlight, turning her head to the side slightly.

Her skin was dark, like pure chocolate, the odd eyes still locked on him. Long silken black locks hung about her shoulders, covering a deep amber dress that fell to the floor. Gold painted nails glittered as she raised a hand to her face to hide a smile.

And her aura seemed to pulse with pure power; sexuality radiating from her sultry smile.

This was the Queen of the Red Court, Rhianna Rianae Vinvajun,

Lady of the Underworld controlled by drugs, lies and sex.

Severus felt himself blink rapidly as the dots connected, and Lady Vinvajun laughed softly.

"You would be so much better than him." She mused quietly. Severus kicked up an eyebrow, and Lady Vinvajun waved a hand, her eyes holding quiet amusement and regret.

"You would love him." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Him? Your son?" He snorted "Why would anyone love him, when he is sex on legs? They'd be too busy shagging their brains out to love him." Severus blinked as the thought continued, and he whispered unconsciously "Why would anyone love me?" The Lady Vinvajun laughed again, the sound like soft bells and she held a hand out.

"Why are you lying to yourself? And to me?" Wind blew about them, and then Severus felt an old spell around him tremble then drop, and pure power erupted, flashing white-hot through his veins. He fell to his knees and the Queen pressed a hand onto his head.

"The time will come when my Child will rely heavily on you, Lesser Heir. You _Must_ to be prepared for that time." Then she was gone.

* * *

Salis breathed deeply as he reclined back in his velvet and silk seat, the gems on his body flashing as they took the energy in and stored them to the max, the rest flowing in his body, calming him from his heightened senses. Thinking of the show he let out a smirk, memories flashing of the performance.

Who would have thought that Severus Snape would be here during his dance, and lock eyes with him?

During that time, the man's mind was completely open to Salis to scan, and what made that strange man tick, but those details fled his thoughts the moment black eyes pulled away from him.

Pity.

"You had fun tonight." Salis spun about, and smiled. Lady Rhianna was at the door dressed in her normal gold attire, turquoise eyes flashing with thinly veiled amusement. Salis laughed as he stood from his perch, holding his hands out.

"It is so much fun to play about with lesser minds so." He confessed dropping his robes to the ground as he spun to glance at himself in the large mirror that adorned the side of his dressing room. "And you know that." The Queen chuckled, ghosting a hand across his shoulder blades, Salis glanced at her reflection, a hand raising to press agaisnt her own at his shoulder.

"You're still high from the Feeding aren't you?" She asked as he pulled away from her touch, skin highly sensitive. Her caress was enough to make him wish he could go back home, but that would lead unwanted people to his sanctuary.

"Yess." Salis hissed out softly, throwing out a smile. The Queen did not seem so happy.

"Your mate should be here, to help you with the distribution of the energy." Salis sighed.

"I know-"

"Yet you continue to let that bond grow, even as he doesn't treat you right. You seem to only be a little doll on his hip." The words sent a flinch through him. The Lady beckoned to him and started to the door.

"I…can't help it. I love him, the bond is already formed, what could you think I do now?" Salis stood, then slipped his robes back on, following her into a secluded area in the bar, her private quarters. Lady Rhianna looked him over, holding her fan alof as he picked up a Wizard made cigarette and attached it to a long straw like device as he lit it. _(Think of Cruella Divel from 101 Dalmatians her pipe thing.)_

One puff had him relaxed and he sighed, falling back into silken pillows as he got confertable, proping one foot up onto the couch to rest his arm over his knee as he released a haze of smoke. Lady Rhianna snapped her fan open to idily fan the smoke away and Salis laughed.

"You know the smoke smells good!" She rolled her eyes.

"I really don't see how-" she fell silent and Salis turned to the side door as a tall gaunt man stumbled through.

"Ah." Lady Rhianna breathed, snapping the fan close to hold the fan to her lips "Do you feel better now?" The man nodded, odd, silver-gray eyes quickly searching the room, before falling back on his host.

"Just one question though...where am I?"

* * *

Severus Snape quietly slipped into the dojo area of the Black Manor three hours later, watching Harry James flash through complicated moves, a live blade in his hand.

"What brings you down here, Professor?" Harry asked, not even winded as he landed at a crouch one hand to the ground for balance, and then stood, resting his blade on his padded shoulder.

Severus blinked; the boy was holding the blade with his left hand, even though Professor knew the boy to be right handed

"I heard your blade and came to see who was using the dojo." Severus answered softly. Harry raised an eyebrow and the other elaborated "I had come to believe that I was the only one who knew of the Art of Blades in the Order." Harry nodded.

"And you still do." Severus raised an eyebrow at the reply and Harry laughed "There is a public Dojo near my relative's house and when I was small I used to go there for self-defense lessons." Something in that sentence sent sparks of warning off like flashes of red before his eyes _…Self defense? Why would he need that when he has the Bloodwards protecting him?_ "When I hit Ten the Master of the Dojo decided he wanted to pass his knowledge of the Blade on to me." The teen let out a self-pitying smirk.

He was dressed in simple casual clothing compared to earlier, a black wife beater, with black trousers, ankles bound in bandages and bare foot. Black sleeves identical to the light blue ones from earlier were on his arms, shortened hair barely touching his shoulders. On his left shoulder was the pad were his blade rested

Harry glanced at him, then let out a sly smile.

"You're probably wondering how I could change so much, aren't you?" Severus glanced at him, and then conjured a sword, holding the blade horizontally from the ground, his arm out-stretched. Harry raised an eyebrow, backing a step to fall into a defensive stance.

"No…though that is a mystery…no I want to know why I can see mind webs, and sense mental masks on you." Harry started, then leapt back to avoid the swing at his abdomen.

"But…that can wait." Severus continued, a smirk growing on his face "Right now I want to see just how good you really are."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait!! At least I made up for it, I think this is the longest Chapter I have ever done, 22 pages? I an quite proud of myself, even if it took me an uncounted amount of time to do it…sweatdrop

_Hehe. _

By the way, would you guys like it if I started to respond to your reviews, if you ask questions? I usually let the Chapter do the talking but… eh?


	5. Betrayal N' Swordplay

I think I might start to speed up on this story…hm, I dunno

* * *

Last time:

"_I…I can't testify with this…you understand?" Moody's single black eye narrowed as he made his way for the door_

"_Yes, I do."_

* * *

_"Ah." Lady Rhianna breathed, holding her fan to her lips "Do you feel better now?" The man nodded, odd, silver-gray eyes quickly searching the room, before falling back on his host._

_"Just one question though, where am I?"_

* * *

"_But that can wait." Severus continued, a smirk growing on his face "Right now I want to see just how good you really are."_

* * *

Chapter five: Betrayal n' Swordplay

"**But that can wait. Right now I want to see just how good you really are."**

_Oh shit!! I need some help out here!!_

Deep in a dark grove, a small lithe boy turned from his book to look upward, cursing softly, his emerald, indigo, and silver swirling eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Great job, well done Jackass!"

_It's not my fault he found me down here!_ The voice wailed, echoing all around the boy as he stood, quickly stalking to the center of the wood. He raised his hand and a spark of green energy coiled around his arm like an angry snake as he pointed to the center of a perfect circle of grass.

A tall ebony tree sat in the center of the grove, surrounded by seven other trees all glowing with magic. As the magic hit, the ebony tree flashed bright green soaking the magic in. The boy stood in front of the tree, a hand raised to the smooth bark, and then the entire grove flashed before melting away to darkness, only two of the surrounding trees still visible.

"Just hold him off as long as you can in that state, and I'll take over."

_What ever you say, but hurry the hell up! He hurts! And this smirk on his face scares me worse than Voldemort!_

The boy smirked, his eyes flashing, and then all around his body large circles of wood appeared in multiple colors shapes and sizes. He raised a hand pressing a finger against the smooth surface of one and it shined bright gold, the image of a sword flashing silver.

"Oh hold your horses brat."

* * *

Harry blinked then cursed, raising is blade to stop the professor's charge.

"Come now, as you say you've been practicing for four years now, you must be able to do something." Harry frowned, then spun about, parrying the Professor's blows.

"Sir? Kindly shut up." Severus laughed, easily knocking Harry off his feet with a well-placed kick to the knees, to rest his blade at Harry's throat.

"Checkmate Potter." Severus rolled his eyes, mouth pinching in displeasure then he started as Harry's eyes shifted, the emerald gaining silver and dark blue tints as he smiled.

"Round two!" The boy lifted his knee up faster than Severus could see, forcing the blade away from his skin, and then spun to his feet, leaning forward slightly. Severus righted his stance, smiling as Harry slowly switched hands, the blade flashing as it was raised.

_Looks like this will be a real challenge!_

* * *

Stephan opened the door to his home, and looked around, frowning. The bed was in disarray, the blanket for the bed gone, and Salis magic hung in the air, holding a distressed note.

"Shit." He cursed softly "Must I have to do everything?" He set his things down, and closed the door, body radiating satisfaction.

Their bond held no pain or anger, just a hint on annoyance and surges of adrenaline.

"And it is not strong enough to speak through just yet…" Stephan sighed and ruffled a hand through his white hair, before he blew a lock out of his face and fell into a chair

"Ah, what the hell. He'll be fine." He sniggered to himself softly, pulling his wand from his sleeve, then cursed.

"Man, I have to pick up that damn bint don't I? Bloody hell."

* * *

"I really don't understand what you are doing, Albus." A woman started, crossing her arms with a roll of her eyes.

Albus had requested her presence in the School's Wardroom, and here he stood, gazing into the main Orb that held the Wards in place. It was a large stone of white, silver, and black marble, the colors swirling about the orb that was larger than her head. And now it glowed a deep brown almost black.

"You'll soon see my old friend, just wait." He turned away from the main orb to glance at the five orbs that surrounded it, shaped into a perfect pentagram. She had never ventured into this room, the Ancient, almost living, magicks always making her instincts scream. But as she gazed at the orbs she realized they were actually five gray stones merged together into a sphere like shape, one on bottom and top, with three in the middle connected by thin strands of stone. And these five structures circled the Main Sphere.

"You see these creations? They have protected Hogwarts for a millennia now."

"W-what are they?"

"Salazar Slytherin created them and named them Maynograms. They can hold a wizard's magic and recreate it like a human's core. They have been powering Hogwart's wards for a millennia and more." He pointed to the one right in front of the door, glowing red.

In the middle of each Maynogram, was a pulsing ball of pure magic each a different color. One was a deep blood red with specks of gold, the second a soothing dark blue, the third a bright blinding yellow, the fourth a swirling silver and emerald green, then the last a pure jet black.

Albus raised a hand to the red Maynogram, and a sphere of black incased it, right as his hand was about to touch the gray orb on top. He pulled his hand back, closing his fist over the smoking palm, and a smile grew on his face.

"If I can harness the ancient magic of the founders, then maybe I can put an end to this war."

"But…isn't young Potter prophesized to defeat Voldemort?" The woman questioned. She alone knew of Albus' hatred for the once Potter Couple "If you find a way, should you not give the magic to him? He will need it." Dumbledore turned to her, a look of utter loathing on his face, and she stepped back.

"Ah, yes, the _Potter brat_. True he is to kill of Tom, but what of him afterward? He has grown much to independent of me…" Albus continued to mutter on, curling over the black orb. The woman's eyes widened felt her body stiffen.

"What?! You mean to kill him off after he has done his job??" Albus spun around, wand raised. The woman stumbled back as she pulled out her wand, but a voice inside told her she had no chance against the man who taught her everything she knew.

"_Yes!_" As that word was practically shouted, her wand burned red hot and she dropped it with a yell of pain, the wand flashing white. Then Dumbledore started to speak again "And why not, when poor mental Harry James turns into a deranged sociopath and becomes a Dark Lord? And when I defeat a second Dark Lord, my fame will become complete." Ropes bound her arms to her sides, and Albus jerked her towards himself, wand resting on her temple.

"This is also the only place were the Magic cast is not recorded." The light in the man's eyes sent shivers down the woman's spine, but she had one last thing to say.

"You'll never get away with this! Some Lord of the Light you are! The Light itself will put an end to this!" Albus leered.

"Like anyone will even know to stop me! _Imperio_."

* * *

Sirius was wondering the lesser-known halls of his home, when he heard an exalted laugh. The nearly breathless sound made him freeze.

Severus Snape was laughing, a deep purely carefree noise, one he had not heard since they were children before they had started Hogwarts.

"That is _soo_ not far!" that voice made his breath catch and for a second he forgot to breathe as metal on metal echoed from the door to the dojo on his left.

"Never said it was purely your swordplay I was testing you on Potter!" Another _'clang' _echoed through the room, and then the sound of a sword sinking into wood and Harry cursed softly.

"You said you started to train four years ago." Snape commented. Sirius could hear those heavy boots the Potions Master wore tap lightly against the floor as he moved now.

"I was taught differently than you, obviously." Harry snarked out "Besides you have been a Blade Master _how_ long?" Snape chuckled again.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop laughing at me!" Harry snarled out. Snape snorted, and then Sirius heard slight tapping, someone was running- before Snape let out an 'oomph' as if the air was force out of his lungs, and a heavy thump made Sirius smirk, finally gaining the courage to open the door.

Snape was lying on the floor, a sword about a foot from his open right hand with his left over his stomach as he started to curl up, surprise and faint pain on his face.

Harry was two yards away, one knee and a hand to the ground the other leg outstretched, annoyance on his face as he stood; indigo and green eyes stormy.

"Sirius." He greeted shortly, then leapt up doing a summersault in the air to land the heel of his extended leg, where Snape's left knee was.

"That would have shattered my knee!" Snape snapped out, skidding to a halt as Harry stood again, dark gaze nearly pinning the elder man in place

"Your point?" Harry snarled out, staking forward like a predator who had just scented his prey "You are a wizard, whatever I do you can just heal." A look of confusion crossed Snape's face then he leapt back to avoid the next kick to his neck, ducking under the volley of punches that followed.

Sirius was completely confused. Harry was visibly seething, bouncing on the tips of his toes.

"Harry, calm down-" Harry turned for a brief moment then pulled his wand out, spelling Sirius silent.

"I have some steam to get rid of." He stated coldly, reholstering his wand. "So you sit there and be silent while I kick his ass, ok?" Sirius nodded dumbly and Severus snarled, pulling his wand out.

"Trying to make things more interesting?" Harry asked slowly raising his hands, before he ran forward, his form blurring as he appeared behind Snape, extending a foot to his lower back. Snape spun around taking the hit to his left forearm as he grabbing Harry's ankle with his right.

"You're trying to cripple me, aren't you?" Harry smirked, lifting himself up and down on his left foot to test Snape's grip, and then tore his foot free, spinning to slam his foot into Snape's lower abdomen. The man collapsed whimpering, hands to his stomach as he curled into a ball on the floor.

Sirius felt his mouth drop.

"Ooh." Harry winced backing a step "Sorry 'bout that." Snape groaned, trying to stand, but Harry stopped him.

"You don't want to move too much, it'll only hurt more." Snape huffed letting himself fallback onto the floor as Harry snickered at him.

"Let's just say that's four years of retribution." He laughed out. Sirius finally found control of himself and started to laugh outright, uncaring that he couldn't be heard. Snape finally found the strength to stand and sent Sirius a dry look as the Black Lord finally settled down.

"Oh Harry, the Headmaster wanted you about an hour ago." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Ok." He said, nodding as he removed his shoulder pad, idly playing with his hair "Then he can wait another hour or so, yes?" Once again Sirius felt his mouth drop as Snape snorted.

"What?" He asked innocently "I need a shower." Snape's chuckles were his only answer as he left the room.

* * *

And as Harry said, it was an hour later when he found his way down to see the Headmaster in the kitchen, but before the old man could lecture him on promptness, Harry's state of dress made his words die on his lips.

Harry simply raised an eyebrow at them…a pierced eyebrow. Sirius blinked then the boy let out a smirk, raising his hands…hands which were suddenly paler, his right hand decorated with a silver band on his fore- and ring fingers.

"What?" Molly started to open her mouth like a gold fish, before someone finally found his or her voice.

"AWESOME!!" the twins shouted, standing. Harry only smiled at them, snorting.

He had changed everything up again, discarding his earlier clothes for a baggy black shirt with a single black handled silver dagger drenched in blood on his front, and baggy black pants, tucked into silver buckled boots. His hair was also different, the back an inch long and spiky while the front was to his chin, half his bangs hiding the left side of his face. His right eyebrow was pierced, as was the left side of his upper-lip. Silver hoops adorned his ears, the left with two; one slightly larger than the other, with both ears sporting three slivers of silver in the cartilage.

Also the short sleeved shirt reveled multiple silver bracelets on his left arm, black armbands on his right located above and below his elbow, not touching his wand holster.

"You wanted something Headmaster?" The man blinked rapidly while Harry stared at him, obviously already bored.

"Ah…yes, I have returned to bring you back to your relatives-" Harry frowned, then waved a hand cutting the older man off with a single word.

"No." Dumbledore stopped mid-sentence.

"What was that, Harry?" Green eyes narrowed.

"I said 'No'." He repeated "I refuse to go back there." Dumbledore stood slowly.

"When did I say you had a choice in the matter?" He asked calmly. The room went silent as Harry tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowing and then exploded

"I'd think I had the right to stay away from the people who treated me lower than fuckin dirt!" Harry snarled out "Or did the pretty scar on my arm not show you that Vernon needs little incentive to kick my ass?" Dumbledore simply glanced at him then shrugged.

"How do we know if it's not a tattoo?"

"Because it's not!" Harry yelled out, taking a step forward as he threw an arm outward "Do you think I'm lying to you now?" At that Dumbledore chuckled softly

"Oh you've been lying to me for years now, Harry James." Before Harry could respond to that, Dumbledore cast that Gaelic sounding Spell and Harry vanished in a flurry of silver and blue, eyes wide as his arms started to wrap around his torso.

A second later Sirius broke through the stunned crowd

"Headmaster!" He shouted, catching the old man as he opened the front door "Why did you use the portkey spell? You know how he reacts to it!" Dumbledore didn't even glance at him, simply left.

"Why that old man-!" Sirius started to curse under his breath, and then Moody made a noise of understanding.

"That's why he did it. He want's the boy startled so he can get him into the house. From there Dursley can take over." Moody quickly left through the floo mumbling to himself as Sirius stormed back upstairs.

_There has to be a way to protect Harry…aha!_

Harry landed with a thud on the front porch of #4 and groaned, head spinning.

_Get a grip! _That voice snapped out hurriedly _You must leave here, _now_! _

He struggled to his hands and knees, fighting the nausea that came with the portkeying, but then felt a heavy hand on his neck, and panicked.

"Get off me!" he rolled away, morphing all his piercing from view, and then stumbled to his feet, right into wizened old hands.

"Now, now Harry m'boy, you are safe here."

"Safe!?" Harry shouted, braking free of the old man's hold to back away down the front steps "Yes, as safe as a pig in a slaughter house!!" Blue eyed darkened and Harry jerked back stepping on to the lawn, when magic swiped around him, throwing him into the house, before it locked on to his wrists and ankles growing tight. Harry grunted in pain, eyes clenched shut.

"What the hell did you just do to me?" His magic was pulsating angrily, but could not leave his skin, leaving his head to throb heavily. Finally it settled back and Harry opened one eye to glance up.

"Good bye, Mister Potter." Dumbledore disappeared with a crack, leaving Harry to stare at where he was blankly.

_He actually left me here!_ A fist to his back knocked him out of his thoughts and he jerked forward, leaning on his hands to turn and glare.

"I was a tad bit disappointed when you left so early boy, but now we can have all our fun, right?" Harry shivered, then jumped when his magic seemed to implode inside him.

_What the hell??_ Then Salis opened his eyes and looked directly into Vernon's beetle black ones.

_Oh shit, No! _

Thousands of miles away, a man sat at his desk, a book in hand. He had long lanky black hair, the piercing blue eyes he held one of his few handsome features, when suddenly the book dropped from his hands and he coiled forward, hands griping his head.

"He's…hurt!" slowly he reached a hand out and pulled his chair away from his desk as he stood, only to fall forward to the ground, curling into a ball as his breathing began to grow labored, as those blue eyes became glossy, as if a film covered them.

"My…Lord…"

* * *

* * *


	6. Psyche and Debts

Chapter Six: Psyche and Debts

Now, to go back a step, or two. :D

_Last time:_

"_Ah." Lady Rhianna breathed, holding her fan to her lips. "Do you feel better now?" The man nodded, odd, silver-gray eyes quickly searching the room, before falling back on his host._

"_Just one question though, where am I?"_Silver-grey eyes stared out to the stars as he sat within a Wizard Tent, tattered and dirty clothing hanging from his emancipated form.

* * *

_I'm…free. Wow, I never did plan out this far. What…can I do now? _

~(*)~

Lady Rhianna smiled charmingly, raising a hand to cup her cheek, the fan held behind her ear.

"You are at my private living district; the _**Emerald Valleys**_ located in the northern sector of my court _Bloody Silver_, Lord Black." The black by blood blinked rapidly, a hand shooting up to touch the nape of his neck

"I am not the Black Heir." He stated instinctively "I am the younger son." But even as he spoke the words he knew them to be false, could instantly feel the Black motto burned into the skin of his nape _**Toujours pur**_ blister against his skin.

Salis laughed, a column of smoke escaping his mouth as he through his head back, pulling the hand with his cigarette to his forehead

"Do we need to tell you any more, Regulus?" The youngest son of Walburga and Orion Black winced slightly, pulling his hand away from his neck to see blood.

Lady Rhianna frowned slightly as he felt his skin.

"Burning the mark into the chosen child is so barbaric." She murmured "And the punishment for denying your inheritance is so childish." Salis laughed again, letting himself fall back onto the couch so his hair fanned out around him, one leg bent to rest in the edge between the padding and the armrest

"You should know the ancient way that Purebloods do things in England is disgusting, Mother." Salis said, throwing a hand out so a burst of magic escaped his fingers, flashing black and silver in miniature fireworks. Lady Rhianna watched Salis release another plume of smoke and sighed.

"You need to go to your Mate." Salis bent his head backwards to glance at her, and then turned to Regulus, green eyes slightly glazed

"Why go so far to find that asshole when someone much more willing stands here?" Lady Rhianna sighed as she stood, gracefully pushing Regulus out of Salis' sight as she tapped Salis lightly on the nose, using a minute amount of her magic to startle him. The teen blinked once before sighing.

"Forgive me for such words." He murmured, putting a hand to his face as he stood. The cigarette gone from his hands he clenched his fingers into his hair for a brief moment before visibly calming down, hands falling to his sides.

"And I have been an ungrateful host to you, Lord Black." He continued, placing an arm before his waist as he bowed. Regulus simply blinked at him before ingrained customs reared their ugly head and he returned the bow, murmuring

"The pleasure is all mine, Lord Prince, and…I owe you." Salis rose, an eyebrow raised.

Regulus smirked, the Black charm evident as he persistent "A Life Debt, for you saved my life from the never-ending torture that the Dark Lord Voldemort had cursed me with. If not for you, and My Lady Queen Vinvajun, I would not be here to gain my inheritance and use magic once more." He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath as Lady Rhianna and Salis exchanged glances.

"So therefore I acknowledge the Life Debts I owe to you both, and am willing to do whatever maybe requested of me, in Merlin I so swear." His magic, as the heir to the blood of his forefathers flashed black and silver, the colors separated as they burst, trundles falling onto the two whom sat silently before him.

"So mote it be." Lady Rhianna whispered. Regulus sighed as part of the pressure resting on his shoulders lifted, and then turned to Salis, then younger teen staring at him with slightly narrowed eyes, head tilted. He turned to his Queen, seemingly in confusion, and then back to Regulus, eyes wide.

"I know how you can fulfill your Debt to me, Regulus Black." Regulus nodded, falling to one knee. Lady Rhianna gazed at him for a moment, before placing a hand an inch above his head

"When you swear to me that you will protect, serve, and guide my son, known as Arikin Salis Vinvajun by my blood, your debt to me is null and void." Regulus let his head rise minutely, turning to look Salis dead in the eye

"What is your birth name?" The teen stared at him for a moment, before closing his eyes with a sigh

"Harry James Potter."

* * *

Harry awoke with a gasp, eyes snapping wide open as he was abruptly thrust into consciousness. For a moment, he simply lay stunned on the ground, staring up at the heavens, where he could see dark blue clouds trying to hide the red sky.

All around him, north, south, east, and west where…trees? The Dursley house was gone, replaced by rolling fields of grass, and a small wooded area where he lay

_This…is the mindscape. _He mused to himself, blinking lethargically, then his eyes went wide as he shot up _Oh, No! How am I here??_ Memories were flashing though his mind as he slowly rose

Created form nothing to kneel at his master's feet, indigo silver and emerald eyes peering down at him from shoulder length hair.

"You are an echo." The other told him bluntly "A mirror me, the reflection I want the world to see." Slowly, the master knelt, looking him in the eye "Never think that you are truly made, that you are human alone. If that starts, I'd have to destroy you and make another Psyche from scratch, and that is a waste of half my core." Master stood, his frame childish, gaunt and thin, but his eyes held a higher intelligence glittering beneath thick lashes

"My magical core is split in two right now, and you have access to half of what is available. The other half maintains this space you see around you." A slender finger touched his cheek, sliding up to his forehead, the Master's other hand reaching though heavy bangs to touch his scar with his pointer and middle fingers

"This will hurt." Before he could say a word, a bolt of magic gathered at his fingers, collecting at his hand for a brief moment before shooting to hit his forehead, a surge of magic and pain following it to flow through his body. "now you have the scar." The master removed his hand after tracing the scar once, then backed a step, turning to the empty air around them

"now for a personality…" Lifting a single finger the master let is magic leak free, turning in a circle as he traced signs into the air. Pieces of wood of every size appeared out of the air, all tanned in color. The master pulled one down about the size of his face to peer at it, free hand lightly tracing the path of the wood.

"I need to be able to see through your eyes, but not speak." A single eye fell out of the wood to dissolve into nothing, the master turning to look down at him. "To hear without being heard, you need to be innocent, naive and out of the way. Intelligent understand the things around you, but don't draw attention to yourself." A hole at the ear, wings along the left cheek, a sheep with a shadow larger than it's self on the right cheek. The master knelt again, raising the mask to press it against his face

"Psyche, I created you to take my place on the outside world so when that other world collides with us-me, they will not know the true self, and this underestimate us. You are Harry Potter now, and I am Salis." He pressed the mask against his face, a finger to his forehead with a spark of magic to bond the mask to his face

"These masks create your personality, and I can change it with a stroke of a brush. I will change it from time to time. Now go. Remember this only when I call you again."

Harry shook his head, blinking as the mask became known to him once again

_Why am I back here?_

Pain at his ankles and wrists, the magic bound to his skin

_If my magic is bound…why am I inside, and the Master not??_

Agony flared in his chest and he cried out, feeling his ribs start to give way under the pressure

"_Salis!" _

…_**Psyche?**_ The words echoed around him, hoarse and pained. _**You are at the mindscape then. At least you weren't destroyed. **_He moaned then, a low noise that made Harry shudder

Closing his eyes to the world around him, Harry felt out for that spark, the ball of magic that gave him life

_You need magic. _Salis seemed to blink at him _I can give you what I still have, so you can heal._

_**But you might destroy yourself in the process.**_ The magic was already flowing out of him, flouting though the air in thin lines of black and green

_I live to serve, remember?_

* * *

Something to dish out, to keep this somewhat alive.


End file.
